En toute innocence
by kalid1983
Summary: Que s'est-il passé pour que les frères en viennent à menacer une simple enfant ?
1. Chapter 1

**Dans une maison, quelque part aux Etats-Unis.****  
><strong>**  
><strong>"**HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**" (en courant)

"M'man ! P'pa ! Y'a deux méchants monsieurs qui veulent me faire du mal !" (affolée)

Dean et Sam se tenaient devant une petite fille aux cheveux noirs bouclés d'à peine six ans, armes à la main, et lui barraient le passage. Elle éclata en sanglots alors qu'elle continuait à appeler désespérément ses parents. Les deux frères hésitèrent quelques instants, juste assez pour donner à la petite le temps de disparaître de leur vue, non sans avoir préalablement mordu la main de Dean.

Il eut juste le temps de marmonner quelque chose comme "Sale petite garce !..." avant que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre avec fracas.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Retour sur une semaine de folie...

SPN SPN SPN

"Hans ! Que fait ta sœur...?"

"J'en sais rien et je m'en fous !"

Hilda Sorenson foudroya son fils du regard. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel avant de monter à l'étage pour renseigner sa mère.

"Maaaaaiiiiii...euh ! Rends-le-moi ! Allez, rends-le-moi !" (en sautillant pour tenter de récupérer son bien)

"Hans ! Moira ! C'est pas bientôt fini tout ce raffut ?"

"Pardon papa..." (tout penauds)

"Et Hans... rends à ta sœur ce que tu lui as pris !..."

Le jeune garçon aurait bien voulu répliquer, mais le ton de son père ne tolérait aucune protestation.

"Tout de suite !"

A contrecœur, il rendit à sa petite sœur le précieux petit cahier à la couverture en fourrure rose.

"Tiens !" (en grimaçant)

S'il attendait des remerciements, il fut déçu. Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue avant de tourner les talons direction sa chambre et de refermer doucement la porte derrière elle. Curieux de savoir ce qu'il y avait de si important pour que Moira réagisse ainsi, Hans jeta un œil par la porte encore entrouverte. Il la vit se mettre à son bureau, crayon à la main, et ouvrir son précieux cahier... Elle s'arrêta d'un coup, visiblement gênée par quelque chose.

"Hans ! C'est ma chambre ! J'ai pas besoin de toi ! Allez, oust !" (en faisant un geste de la main)

Le jeune garçon fit la moue, mais retrouva bien vite le sourire.

"Comme tu voudras, Mimi, mais faudra pas venir te plaindre ensuite..."

"J'm'appelle Moira !"

"Si tu l'dis, sœurette !"

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle soupira en refermant complètement la porte et se remit à l'ouvrage. De son côté, son frère rejoignit sa mère en cuisine.

"Alors...?"

"Mademoiselle Moira écrit..." (d'un air sarcastique et en faisant tout plein de manières)

"Hans, ne parles pas de ta sœur comme ça ! Tu sais bien qu'elle est encore jeune. Laisse-lui le temps !... Et puis, si l'écriture peut l'aider... Pourquoi pas ? Allez, viens plutôt m'aider !"

**Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de la jeune Moira.**

_Il était une fois une princesse... Non. Non. Ça va pas !..._ La petite fille ratura sa copie et porta le crayon à sa bouche, pensive. _Il était une fois, il n'y a pas si longtemps, un guerrier au cœur pur qui combattait les forces du Mal... Un jour, alors qu'il parcourait la campagne à la recherche d'une nouvelle mission, son attention se porta sur un grand et mystérieux château. La rumeur disait alors qu'il était habité par une méchante sorcière et que malheur arrivait à tous ceux qui osaient s'y aventurer._

"Sammy ! T'es sûr qu'on est au bon endroit ?" (en regardant la bâtisse aux allures de petit château)

"Dean... On en a déjà parlé tout à l'heure... Emmy Wilson est morte ici en 1849. Défenestrée."

"Laisse-moi deviner... Il n'y a pas eu de témoin et l'affaire a été classée sans suite."

Sam lui fit un petit signe de tête.

"Depuis ce jour, tous les propriétaires de ce manoir subissent le même sort..." (d'un air triste) "Il faut que tout s'arrête, Dean !"

"Oui, je le sais..." (en prenant quelques armes chargées au gros sel dans le coffre de l'Impala) "Tu as pris tout le nécessaire...? Essence ?"

"Je l'ai !"

"Gros sel ?"

"Je l'ai !"

"Allumettes ?"

"Mais pour qui tu me prends à la fin ?"

Dean le regarda avec insistance, ce qui eut le don d'énerver son petit frère.

"Ça t'ira ?" (en agitant un briquet sous son nez)

"C'est ça... Moque-toi de moi ! Mais tu seras bien content quand tu t'en sortiras en un morceau !"

Devant la mine plus qu'étonnée de son frère, Dean ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

"Allez ! On y va, grand chef !"

Sam fronça les sourcils et bascula sa tête tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite, plein d'incompréhension. Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir aussi facilement ? Comment n'avait-il rien vu venir ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne connaissait pas son grand frère pourtant ! Il était habitué à ses blagues vaseuses et à ses farces, mais Dean s'arrangeait toujours pour trouver matière à rire... Qu'il s'agisse de tout et de n'importe quoi d'ailleurs... Rien n'arrêtait son frère.

_Pourtant, n'écoutant que son courage, le guerrier se risqua sur le domaine._

"Alors, tu viens Samantha ?" (clin d'œil)

Sam leva les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant bruyamment. Pourquoi son frère s'acharnait-il comme ça sur lui ? Ne pouvait-il pas rester sérieux deux minutes ? Sam ne savait plus vraiment comment il devait le prendre. S'énerver...? Laisser couler...? Laisser couler... Ce fut la solution qui lui parut la plus appropriée et il suivit Dean en silence jusqu'à la porte du mausolée au fond du parc.

Contre toute attente, ils n'eurent aucun mal à y entrer. Mais cela ne les empêcha pas d'être prudents. Ils avançaient à pas de loup, armes au poing, à l'affût du moindre bruit... à l'affût du moindre mouvement... quand soudain, Sam fut projeté avec violence contre un mur et une grille se referma juste derrière lui.

"**SSSAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM !**"

_Notre chevalier en armure dégaina son épée pour sauver la princesse que la méchante sorcière venait juste d'enlever._

Dean allait lever le bras pour tirer quand il s'aperçut que le revolver qu'il tenait encore à l'instant s'était mué en une énorme épée. _Non mais dites-moi que je rêve, là !... D'où ça sort ce machin ? Et puis, à quoi ça va me servir ?_ Il soupira. Tout en gardant un œil sur son frère restait prisonnier, il tourna et retourna l'imposant objet entre ses mains. Quelque chose attira alors son attention. **CLING-CLING !** _C'est quoi ce bruit ? CLING-CLING...?_ Il baissa la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une cotte de maille et une armure rutilante. _Mais on nage en plein délire !... C'est un rêve... Oui c'est ça, c'est un rêve ! Je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux et tout ça aura disparu._ Dean inspira profondément et fit ce qu'il pensait être la solution. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, rien n'avait changé. Malheureusement.

"SAM ! SAMMY ! Tu m'entends ?"

Seul un grognement se fit entendre.

"Sammy !" (soulagé) "Tu vas bien ?"

"Mmmpff ! Ouais... Ouais... Elle est où ?"

"Pas loin je suppose, vu la vapeur..."

"Dean ?"

"Mmmhh ?"

"Pourquoi t'es habillé comme ça ?" (en levant un sourcil étonné)

"C'est ça ! Fous-toi de ma gueule ! En même temps, tu n't'es pas regardé, mon petit Sammy... ou devrais-je dire, ma petite Sammy..." (petit sourire en coin)

Sam fronça les sourcils en voyant la mine amusée de son grand frère. Il frotta machinalement ses mains, ou plutôt il voulut frotter ses mains sur son jean, mais ses doigts rencontrèrent un tissu bien plus délicat. Il ouvrit tout grand ses yeux.

"D-Dean... Qu'est-ce que je fais en robe ?"

"Je te répondrais bien... mais je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi je porte une armure."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?"

"Tu l'ignores ?"

Sam hocha la tête.

"Bon. Ça va bien les surprises ! Mais là, fini de rigoler ! Ecarte-toi !" (en faisant un geste de la main)

Sam s'exécuta alors que Dean utilisait son épée comme levier. Et après quelques minutes d'efforts intenses, la grille finit par céder et Dean put dégager son frère de cette pièce bien trop exiguë pour sa grande taille. Quand Sam s'extirpa de là, Dean ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Il n'avait pas vu son frère déguisé depuis la soirée d'Halloween de ses huit ans. Et encore ! Il n'était pas habillé en princesse...

"La ferme !"

"Mais j'ai rien dit, moi !"

"Tu penses trop fort !" _Dommage que je ne puisse pas immortaliser l'instant !...__  
><em>  
>Dean sourit et Sam le foudroya du regard.<p>

_Après avoir sauvé sa princesse, le chevalier crut que tout était réglé, mais c'était sans compter la sorcière...__  
><em>  
>"<strong>DEAN !<strong> Attention ! Derrière toi !" (affolé)

Emmy s'était matérialisée dans la pièce, plus remontée que jamais. De quel droit ces hommes venaient-ils tout gâcher ? Qu'ils s'occupent de leurs affaires !... Elle fonça sur Dean qui ne réagit que tardivement. Dans un dernier espoir, il tint fermement en main son épée, espérant secrètement qu'elle soit en fer, et la dirigea vers cette forme qui le chargeait sans ménagement. A son grand soulagement, l'esprit se dispersa dans les airs... Mais pour combien de temps ?

Et dire que toutes leurs affaires avaient disparu ! Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir cette fois-ci ? Emmy revint totalement hors d'elle et entreprit de s'attaquer aux deux frères. Instinctivement, Dean se mit devant son frère pour le protéger. Il y eut une lumière éblouissante, puis plus rien. Plus d'esprit. Plus de Dean non plus.

"**Dean !? DEAN !**"

Pas de réponse.

"Dean !... Dean, où es-tu ?"

"CROÂ ! CROÂ ! CROÂ !"

Sam regarda tout autour de lui pour trouver l'origine de ce son étrange et il finit par s'arrêter à ses pieds. Près de la grande épée que tenait son frère, il y avait une grenouille qui le fixait avec insistance. Sam plissa ses yeux, semblant réfléchir.

"Dean ?!" (hésitant)

Pour toute réponse, la grenouille lui sauta dans les bras.

"Oh, Dean ! Si tu savais comme je suis désolé !"

"CROÂ ! CROÂ ! CROÂ !"

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'il put obtenir. Sans demander son reste, Sam prit avec une infinie précaution la grenouille et sortit en vitesse de ce lieu maudit, direction l'Impala.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Dean ! Tout va s'arranger... J't'le promets !"

"CROÂ ! CROÂ !"

Dans le manoir, l'esprit Emmy souriait...


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh non !" (en jetant un regard désespéré vers l'endroit où l'Impala aurait dû se trouver)

La grenouille dégagea sa petite tête des mains de Sam pour mieux voir toute l'étendue du problème. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent et la petite bête enfla à vue d'œil. Elle aurait été humaine qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était en train de faire une crise cardiaque. _Mon bébé ! Où est mon bébé ?_

Sam sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son frère... enfin, avec la grenouille... Il ne l'entendait plus coasser et là, tout de suite, c'était plutôt flippant. Il baissa les yeux vers la petite forme verte qu'il tenait entre ses mains et son cœur manqua un battement quand il vit dans quel état elle se trouvait. _Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Dean ! Ne me fais pas ça ! J't'en supplie !... Ne m'fais pas ça !_

"Dean !" (en massant légèrement la grenouille) "Dean ! Reste avec moi ! On va trouver une solution ! Je vais trouver une solution !... J't'le promets ! Mais j't'en supplie, reste avec moi !" (au bord des larmes)

La grenouille bougea sa tête avec une extrême lenteur et commença à reprendre sa forme originelle. Sam poussa un soupir de soulagement et tourna son regard sur cette superbe jument à la robe d'ébène qui attendait bien sagement devant lui. Il aurait dû s'en douter... Qui disait chevalier disait également monture... Et quelle monture ! Cet animal était tout bonnement superbe ! Vif. Attentif. Peut-être un peu nerveux, mais on pouvait s'y fier sans problème. En un mot, cette jument était le miroir parfait de cette voiture que Dean affectionnait tant. Il se surprit à sourire légèrement, mais il se reprit bien vite. Il fallait trouver une solution. Rapidement !

Il caressa machinalement la croupe de l'animal et le monta tant bien que mal, sa robe n'arrangeant pas franchement les choses. Tous trois - Sam dans ses habits de princesse, la grenouille Dean et la jument - s'en allèrent vers le motel. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin sur le parking du motel, le tenancier manqua de faire une crise d'apoplexie...

Devant lui se tenait ce charmant garçon qui hier encore lui avait affirmé qu'il voyageait avec son frère. Son frère... Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ? Il dévisagea Sam de haut en bas, s'attardant sur cette robe rose à dentelle dont il était affublé et sur ces souliers taille 45 assortis, avec un air de dégoût.

"Vous savez, Monsieur... Wayne... C'est bien ça, hein ? Wayne...? Je sais qu'ici ce n'est pas vraiment un trois étoiles... mais on a quand même un certain standing... Alors, permettez-moi de vous dire que je ne tolérerai pas plus longtemps que vous salissiez la réputation de cet établissement. Il n'est pas écrit 'Pigeon', là ! Les travestis... et d'ailleurs tous les gens aux orientations sexuelles douteuses, ne sont pas les bienvenus ici !..."

"Je... Je... euh... non... non... vous n'y êtes pas... je... je... je peux tout expliquer..." (balbutiant)

"C'est ça ! Et moi je suis la Reine d'Angleterre !... Et dire que j'ai pu croire toute cette histoire à propos de famille... de frère... D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, où est-il votre frère ?" (en appuyant sur le dernier mot)

"Pas là..." (d'une voix triste)

"Oui. Je vois bien."

Sam prit une grande inspiration et son air le plus désespéré avant de reprendre.

"Je... Nous... nous avons été enlevés... Mon frère et moi... sur la route... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais seul... Et puis... il y a eu cet homme..."

Il déglutit.

"Il avait un couteau... Il m'a forcé à enfiler ce costume ridicule et il a menacé la vie de mon frère..." (d'une voix tremblotante)

"Il... Il... Il a dit qu'il tuerait Dean si je ne m'occupais pas de cette grenouille. Comment peut-on faire ça...?" (les larmes dans les yeux)

Le patron du motel leva un sourcil, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait penser de tout ça... ne sachant quel crédit il devait accorder aux allégations de ce jeune homme... Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il y avait tant de sincérité chez lui, tant de tristesse, qu'il se laissa aller... qu'il succomba à ce regard de chien battu.

"Voici votre clé !"

Sam murmura un 'merci'... et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il allait mettre la clé dans la serrure quand la voix du patron le fit se retourner.

"Faites-moi plaisir, jeune homme... Changez-vous !"

Sam esquissa un petit sourire.

"Bonne chance pour votre frère... Désolé de n'être d'aucune aide... Par contre, pour la grenouille, je connais quelques bonnes recettes..."

"Vous voulez tuer mon frère ?"

"Chérie ! A table !"

"Encore deux secondes, M'man ! J'finis ma phrase !..."

"D'accord, mais ne tarde pas trop, ma puce !"

"Oui Maman !" (en levant les yeux au ciel)

_La princesse était désespérée. Son chevalier et sauveur n'était plus qu'une grenouille, mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? La magie n'était pas son fort et elle était toujours à la merci de la sorcière. Dans l'urgence, elle n'avait plus qu'une solution : appeler sa marraine la bonne fée._

"Allô ! Missouri ?"

Moira posa son crayon et referma son cahier avant de descendre dans le salon où l'attendait le reste de sa famille.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam ?"

"Sam ? Que se passe-t-il avec Dean ? Sam...?"

"Tu... tu ressens quelque chose ?"

"De la culpabilité... de l'inquiétude qui à mon avis t'appartiennent... Et puis... il y a cette immense colère aussi... mais là je crois deviner qu'il s'agit de ton frère... Sam...?"

"Missouri..."

"Oui...?"

"Les contes de fée, ça n'existe pas hein ?"

"Sam...?" (commençant sérieusement à s'inquiéter de l'état du jeune homme)

Il prit une grande inspiration.

"La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, quand tu disais à Dean que tu allais le changer en crapaud... c'était pour rire, n'est-ce pas ?!"

"Sam, tout va bien ?" (définitivement inquiète) "Passe-moi ton frère !"

"Je... Je peux pas..."

"Saaaammmm..."

"Je peux pas... On a... comme qui dirait... eu une petite altercation avec un esprit... et ça a mal tourné..."

"Oh Sam ! Je suis désolée !..."

"Depuis quand les esprits transforment les humains en grenouille...?"

"Pardon ?" (manquant de s'étouffer... de rire)

"C'est pas drôle !" (bougon)

"Excuse-moi... mais si, un peu quand même..."

"Elle m'a changé en princesse..." _En princesse...?_

Nouveau fou rire à l'autre bout du fil. Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'en voulait presque de lui avoir téléphoné. Il sentait bien qu'il n'aurait pas les réponses qu'il cherchait désespérément depuis des heures.

"Sam..." (en essayant de se reprendre)

"Hmm...?"

"Es-tu bien sûr que ce soit elle ?"

"PARDON ? Dean est devenu un batracien... J'ai été humilié comme jamais et tu me demandes si j'ai pas rêvé ?"

"Du calme, Sam !"

On entendait en arrière-plan les coassements intempestifs d'une grenouille mal léchée. Missouri étouffa un rire nerveux avant de reprendre son sérieux.

"Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est pas normal..." _Tu m'en diras tant !..._

"Et ne m'interromps pas !"

"Pardon..." (tout penaud)

"Je te connais, Sam ! Jamais tu ne te serais jeté sur cette chasse sans un minimum d'informations... Je me trompes ?"

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Sentant qu'elle avait enfin toute son attention, Missouri continua.

"Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de personnes transformées en animaux. Pas récemment en tout cas... Pas depuis Circé... Pas depuis ces contes édulcorés qu'on raconte aux enfants... Je répète donc ma question... Es-tu certain que cet esprit soit impliqué dans cette affaire...?"

L'idée suivait son cours dans l'esprit de Sam et il se sentait de plus en plus désespéré par la situation.

"Je... je... je n'en sais rien..." (tremblant)

"Ce n'est pas grave... Calme-toi Sam !" (se sentant envahir par une peur terrifiante) _Que je me calme ? Dean est une grenouille !... Qui sait si l'on pouvait y changer quelque chose ? Qui sait si Missouri trouvera le moyen de le sortir de là ?_

"Là tu me vexes, mon garçon !" _Elle lit dans mes pensées...?_

"Je suis une psychique, je te rappelle..."

"Tu peux faire quelque chose pour Dean ?"

"Peut-être..." _Peut-être ? _**_PEUT-ÊTRE ?_**_ Mais j'en n'ai rien à f..._

"Surveille ton langage !"

"Pardon Missouri..." (comme un gamin pris en faute)

"Il y a peut-être un moyen, mais..."

"Mais...?"

"Mais je dois te prévenir... Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il fonctionne. C'est une formule qui me vient de ma pauvre grand-mère Gemma... Paix à son âme !... Elle était... Comment dire...? un peu folle... Elle jurait que grand-père avait été changé en rat à cause de sa mauvaise conduite, mais qu'un jour viendrait où il retrouverait sa forme originelle... qu'un jour viendrait où elle lui rendrait son apparence humaine... On ne l'a jamais revu. Et elle a été internée..."

"Et tu crois que ça peut marcher...?"

"Honnêtement, j'en sais rien. J'aimerais y croire... Tu as de quoi noter...?"

"Oui. Attends ! Voilà, c'est bon ! Je t'écoute !"

Il griffonna sur le papier la fameuse formule avant de la réciter face à cette grenouille qui jadis était son frère.

"_Animal... Humain... _  
><em>Humain... Animal... <em>  
><em>Que chacun retrouve sa peau... <em>  
><em>Que chacun retrouve sa place...<em>  
><em>Et que la magie qui fait défaut<em>  
><em>Vienne effacer toute menace...<em>  
><em>Humain... Animal...<em>  
><em>Animal... Humain...<em>  
><em>Que par le temps et l'espace<em>  
><em>Leurs esprits s'échappent<em>  
><em>Qu'ils regagnent leur place...<em>  
><em>Que le sort ne jamais ne les rattrape...<em>  
><em>Qu'il en soit ainsi !<em>"

Sam guettait le moindre changement chez la grenouille Dean, quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée...

**_CRASH !_**

"Sam ? Sam ? C'était quoi ce bruit ?"

"Missouri ! On a un problème !..." _Encore ?_

"J'te rappelle !"

"Sam ! Att..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre. Il avait déjà raccroché.

"Alors c'était donc vrai ! Le grand Dean Winchester est devenu une misérable petite grenouille !... Pathétique ! Mais ça va être un réel plaisir d'éliminer ce petit emmerdeur..."

Devant les frères se tenait un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années.

"Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" (en se postant devant son grand frère toujours en grenouille)

"Oh, tu me vexes là, Sammy ! Surtout après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble !... Tu ne me reconnais toujours pas...? Tu veux un indice peut-être..."

Sur ces dernières paroles, ses yeux flashèrent en noir et ses lèvres formèrent un léger rictus sadique.

"Meg..." (dans un souffle)

"Il t'en aura fallu du temps, mon cœur !..."

"Je ne suis pas ton cœur, Meg !"

"Oh ! Méchant ! Tu viens de briser mon petit cœur !..." (avec emphase)

Sam lui fit un petit sourire moqueur.

"J't'en prie... Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas !"

"Ouh !... ça fait mal ! Tu sais que tu parles comme une fille...? Oh, pardon, c'est vrai, j'oubliais... Tu es une fille..." (en appréciant, moqueuse, sa tenue vestimentaire on ne peut plus explicite)

Sam n'en revenait pas. En l'espace de deux ou trois remarques bien placées, Meg avait réussi à lui rappeler que rien ne se passait comme prévu. Et là, tout de suite, ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Etre humilié était une chose. Se sentir humilié par un démon était bien pire. Il soupira rageusement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? T'étais pas bien, au chaud en Enfer ?"

"On s'en lasse vite... Et puis de toute façon il n'a jamais été question de moi, SSSSSSSSaaaaaaammmmmmmmyyyyyyyy..."

"C'est Sam !" (exaspéré par l'allure désinvolte de la créature)

"Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attends avec une grande impatience..."

"Et bien il n'a qu'à prendre rendez-vous ! C'est que ces temps-ci, je n'ai pas une minute à moi..." (avec un petit sourire en coin)

"Je crains que ce ne soit impossible. Le Maître n'est pas vraiment du genre à tolérer les refus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..."

"Absolument pas ! Et j'en n'ai rien à foutre !... Je ne bougerai pas d'ici. Un point c'est tout."

"Mais personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, amour !"

Sam leva les yeux d'exaspération. Meg allait-elle finir par arrêter de prononcer des mots doux ? C'est que ça devenait profondément gênant à la longue ! Surtout de la bouche d'un homme. Il ne manquerait plus que le gérant du motel arrive et ça serait le bouquet !... Mais bon, mieux valait ne pas penser à cette éventualité. Avec sa chance, ça pourrait bien arriver... Il soupira de plus belle et tenta de canaliser ce flot de haine et de rage qui menaçait de le submerger à tout moment.

Il posa ses yeux sur le sol et s'aperçut que sa grenouille de frère était dans le même état mental. Elle aurait peut-être été effrayante... si elle n'avait pas été une grenouille. En tout cas, pour le moment, l'image était plutôt comique.

L'homme-Meg commençait à s'approcher dangereusement de son petit frère et il était hors de question qu'il/elle pose ses sales pattes sur lui. D'un saut décidé, Dean se posta entre lui/elle et Sammy, les yeux rouges de colère, se moquant éperdument du ridicule de la scène. L'important, c'était son frère. L'important, c'était Sammy. Il devait sauver Sammy.

"CRÔA ! CRÔA ! CRÔA !" (totalement hors de lui)

"Oh ! Regardez-moi ce petit Dean !... Tu sais que tu es pathétiquement pathétique...? Ça va être d'autant plus délicieux de te tuer. Qui sait ? Peut-être serviras-tu au moins à une chose dans ta vie..." (en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres avec délectation)

Sam se mit à trembler malgré lui. L'image de Dean au fond d'une assiette n'arrangeait pas les choses... Il secoua la tête pour effacer cette vision cauchemardesque. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça !... La grenouille Dean campait sur ses positions et lançait à l'enveloppe corporelle de Meg un regard noir. Elle éclata de rire avant de se reprendre.

"Tu n'es pas invité, mon vieux ! Père ne veut s'entretenir qu'avec le petit Sammy. Il n'a pas besoin d'un parasite comme toi. Mais je connais quelque chose qui lui fera au moins autant plaisir que de voir ton frère... Te voir mort !..."

Sur ces belles paroles, ses yeux flashèrent de nouveau en noir et ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire malsain. Elle leva deux doigts en direction de la grenouille Dean qui commença dangereusement à se contorsionner.

"**NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN !**" (complètement affolé)

_La princesse était anéantie. Son preux chevalier avait toujours les traits d'une grenouille. Sa marraine la bonne fée avait tout tenté, mais le sort de la méchante sorcière était bien trop puissant. Le chevalier était-il condamné à rester grenouille sa vie durant ? Rien n'était moins sûr... Surtout depuis qu'un terrible prince voulait récupérer la princesse pour l'emmener en son royaume et l'épouser... Et rien ne l'arrêterait !..._

"Regarde ça mon petit Sammy ! Le repas va bientôt être servi !..."

Elle affichait un sourire satisfait alors que la petite grenouille commençait à cracher sang et tripes. Même si Meg s'arrêtait maintenant, il y avait peu de chances pour que Dean s'en sorte. Malheureusement.

Sam paniquait. Il se sentait impuissant. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Ce n'était pas son monde. Il n'y avait ni eau bénite ni quoi que ce soit de suffisant pour faire trembler un démon tel que Meg. Peut-être était-ce la fin après tout ?

_Mais c'était sans compter sur le courage du preux chevalier et sur la bonne fée qui avait toujours un tour dans son sac..._

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Missouri se retrouva affublée d'une robe rose bouffante, une baguette à la main qui, elle, ne laissait aucun doute quant à son utilisation. _Mais qu'est-ce que...?_ Elle sentait une force magique autour d'elle, mais elle n'en connaissait pas l'origine. En tout cas, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait ressenti dans la maison des Winchester. C'était juste... étrange.

Elle regarda en souriant cette baguette étoilée qui lui rappelait tant son enfance. Tout ceci avait forcément un sens, mais lequel ? Dean et Sam étaient en danger... ça elle pouvait le sentir. Que faire ? Que dire ? Quoi penser ? Sans plus réfléchir, elle se concentra sur les deux frères... sur la formule... sur une protection puissante... sur la magie qui régnait soudain en ce monde... Puis elle agita solennellement sa baguette. _Faites que ça marche !... Faites que ça marche !... Faites que ça marche !..._ Tel était son nouveau mantra.

La grenouille se noyait dans son propre sang. Tout n'était plus qu'une question de secondes. Ce fut un spectacle d'autant plus mémorable qu'elle éclata en mille morceaux en un gigantesque feu d'artifice.

"**NNNNNNOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN ! DDDDDDEEEEEEEAAAAAAAANNNNN**" (cri déchirant)

Sam s'écroula sur le sol, en larmes. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Meg arborait un sourire carnassier et se léchait les doigts pleins de sang. Elle traîna littéralement Sam dehors, résolue à l'emmener voir son père et maître. Sam n'essayait même pas de tenter quoi que ce soit. Il était bien trop abattu par la mort de son frère. Et c'est à peine s'il releva la tête lorsqu'une ombre vint s'abattre sur eux et quand un cri strident déchira le silence.

"**SSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK !**" _Quoi encore ?_


	4. Chapter 4

"**SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK !**" _C'est qu'il insiste en plus ! Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi tranquille !_

"**SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK !...**"

Le vent commençait à monter... Du moins, Sam le croyait. Mais à dire vrai, le phénomène était loin d'être naturel. Et puis, il y avait toujours cette ombre gigantesque sur le sol... si gigantesque qu'elle semblait recouvrir toute la rue.

Sam était encore sous le choc de la mort de la grenouille. Il ne faisait que peu de cas de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Qu'importe ce qui pourrait bien arriver maintenant ! Dean, son frère, sa seule véritable famille, sa seule raison de vivre, venait de connaître un destin tragique. A quoi bon survivre ? Autant mourir de suite et tout serait réglé !...

Alors que Sam ressassait des pensées toutes plus noires les unes que les autres, une secousse se fit ressentir, tout de suite suivie d'un claquement d'ailes assez violent. Et pour la première fois depuis cette apparition, Sam daigna lever la tête... La créature qui se tenait devant lui était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer... D'ailleurs, il en était même à se demander s'il ne rêvait pas. Cette chose pouvait-elle réellement exister ?

Passé ce moment d'étonnement, il foudroya l'hôte de Meg du regard, l'air de dire '_c'_e_st à toi qu'on doit ça ?_'. Mais son regard se déporta ensuite vers la créature, quand il vit que Meg n'en menait pas large. Elle semblait même effrayée... enfin, aussi effrayé que peut l'être un démon face à un imprévu de taille. Et quelle taille ! Même en basculant sa tête totalement vers l'arrière, Sam ne parvenait pas à en apercevoir la tête. Elle semblait culminer à des années-lumière, même s'il ne s'agissait seulement que de quelques mètres.

Se sentant observée, la créature se pencha vers Sam qui recula instinctivement. A son grand étonnement, il entendit comme une plainte alors qu'elle étendait son long cou écailleux vers lui, les yeux verts pleins de tristesse. Cette chose paraissait tellement humaine... c'en était presque effrayant ! Plus effrayant encore, la jument Impala ne sourcillait même pas. C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers !... Mais que se passait-il de vraiment normal ces derniers temps...? Pas grand-chose. Il devait bien l'admettre. Sam soupira de plus belle et essaya de rester de marbre, même si sous sa peau son cœur lui criait le contraire.

De son côté Meg, revêtue de ses habits d'homme, avait repris ses esprits et tentait une approche timide. Malheureusement pour elle et heureusement pour Sam, son geste n'échappa pas à la créature qui se mit à gronder du plus profond de son être et jeta un regard furieux vers l'intrus. Elle leva la tête jusque haut dans le ciel et déploya ses larges ailes, brassant l'air avec violence. Se voulant menaçant, elle regarda l'intrus dans le blanc des yeux et s'en approcha avec détermination, faisant trembler le sol à chacun de ses pas.

"Doucement mon mignon !" (en arborant un sourire forcé)

Meg reculait devant cette créature qui s'était postée presque naturellement entre Sam et elle. Elle ne lui était pas inconnue... Le problème, c'est que sa présence était tout simplement impossible... Cela faisait des milliers d'années qu'elles avaient disparu de la surface de la terre. Comment celle-ci avait-elle pu survivre ? Et plus encore, pourquoi s'était-elle réveillée maintenant ? Avec une infinie prudence, Meg posa son regard tantôt sur Sam - enfin, pour le peu qu'elle voyait derrière les ailes - tantôt sur la créature. Déjà, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et soufré, et de la fumée sortait de ses naseaux. Pas de doute. Elle était furieuse.

_Le méchant prince se retrouvait devant son pire cauchemar, en chair et en os. Il avait perdu son arrogance et avalait sa salive avec difficulté. La bête s'était élevée devant lui, prête à tout pour protéger la princesse. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de combattre... et ce serait un combat à mort. L'homme contre l'animal... Le Bien contre le Mal..._

"C'est quoi ce truc ?"

L'homme-Meg se tourna vers Sam, sourcil levé.

"Tu viens de quelle planète, Samuel ?"

"Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Je suis plié en deux tellement je rigole !... Alors... c'est quoi cette chose...?"

Meg tourna sa tête de gauche à droite. Décidément, il y avait des jours où ce garçon était niais à un point !...

"Je ne vois pas vraiment pas pourquoi tu doutes... Je sais pas, moi !... Des petites cornes... Une queue fourchue... Une peau et une allure de reptile... C'est tout je crois... Ah oui ! Non... j'oubliais... La fumée qui s'échappe de ses narines... Tout humain normalement constitué aurait tout de suite reconnu un dragon, mais toi !... Il doit y avoir un truc qui cloche... Un rhume du cerveau peut-être ?"

Sam la foudroya du regard.

"Je suppose que vous devez vous connaître alors..."

Comme si cette phrase avait été une insulte pour lui, le dragon gronda de plus belle et fuma de plus en plus.

"Je sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais cette charmante petite bestiole ne me porte pas franchement dans son cœur..." (en reculant devant le dragon qui se faisait de plus en plus menaçant)

"Cite-moi une personne... une seule !... que tu ne t'es pas mise à dos..." (sourire en coin)

"Vu sous cette angle... ça serait possible... Le problème, chéri, c'est que ceux de son espèce ont disparu depuis... pffiou !... très longtemps !" (en faisant de larges gestes)

"Mais alors, pourquoi il est là, lui ?"

"Pour toi, je suppose... Les dragons passent pour être des gardiens, des protecteurs... Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, SSSSaaammmyyy ! C'est peut-être la robe..."

Il y eut encore un grondement puis un cri, ou plutôt un hurlement... La fumée qui s'échappait désormais de sa gueule ne laissait aucun doute sur la suite des événements. Et effectivement... Dans un hurlement, peut-être de douleur, peut-être de fureur, il cracha des flammes en direction de Meg qui les évita de justesse.

"Hééééé ! Tu sais que j'y tiens à ce corps tout neuf ! Sale bête ! Allez, oust ! Du balai ! Laisse les humains régler leurs affaires entre eux !"

Le dragon esquissa un petit sourire amusé et approcha sa gueule de l'intrus... pour lui souffler en plein visage. Meg retroussa ses narines avec dégoût. Cette odeur !... Elle ne lui rappelait que des mauvais souvenirs... Elle fixa de nouveau l'animal, mais avec ses yeux totalement noirs. Le dragon ne bougea pas d'un pouce... Et encore moins lorsqu'elle tenta d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sur lui.

"**IIIIIIIOOOOOOUUUUPPPPPPSSSSSEEEEEEE !**"

Elle réfléchit un instant. Cette chose ne pouvait pas avoir dit ce qu'elle pensait avoir entendu ! C'était impossible ! Sauf si... Elle plongea encore une fois son regard noir dans les yeux verts moqueurs de la bête et puis ce fut comme une révélation...

"Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu es pire que le chiendent ! Tu ne sais pas mourir, tu le sais ça...? N'est-ce pas, DDeeeaaannnn...?" _Dean ? Elle a bien dit 'Dean' ? Mais comment...?_

Sam adressa un regard baigné de larmes à l'animal qui sembla esquisser un sourire. D'un geste brusque, il tourna sa tête et cracha une salve de flammes sur l'homme/le démon qui avait osé s'attaquer à sa chair et à son sang. Presque instantanément, une épaisse fumée noire s'échappa du corps et se faufila dans le sol. Ils en étaient enfin débarrassés. Quand il fut sûr d'être en sécurité, Sam s'approcha tout doucement du dragon et lui caressa délicatement l'échine. L'animal plissa ses yeux et se coucha à terre.

"Dean... si tu savais comme je suis désolé !..."

Le dragon se contenta de le regarder sans rien dire, tristement. Il soupira un peu, laissant s'échapper une volute soufrée.

"Ah ! La vache ! Faudra penser à faire attention à ton haleine !... ça craint, mec !" (en se pinçant le nez et le sourire aux lèvres)

Pour toute réponse, il eut une sorte d'énorme 'Grumpf !'. Sam éclata d'un rire franc avant de se reprendre.

"Attends-moi là, je reviens ! J'vais chercher quelques affaires..."

Le dragon ne semblait pas du même avis et commençait à se relever...

"Ne bouge pas surtout ! Pas besoin de se faire trop remarquer !... J'en n'ai pas pour longtemps... Promis."

Résigné, l'animal se recoucha, tout en surveillant Sammy du coin de l'œil.

_Enfin débarrassée du méchant prince, la princesse préparait ses affaires pour se rendre chez sa marraine la bonne fée, en compagnie de son chevalier dragon. Elle savait qu'elle le retrouverait enfin sous sa forme humaine et qu'ils pourraient enfin vivre heureux..._

"Moira ! Il est l'heure de dormir !..."

"Encore une petite minute !..."

"Moira !"

"S'il te plaît !..." (d'un air suppliant)

"D'accord... Mais pas une de plus ! Tu sais que tu as école demain. Et n'oublie pas d'éteindre la lumière après !..."

"Oui maman..."

Le dragon releva sa tête. Il lui semblait entendre une voix... une voix qui parlait de lui et de Sammy... Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Sam s'était enfin rhabillé de manière plus virile. Le sac à l'épaule, il se hissa sur le dragon et grimpa sur son échine, s'accrochant comme il le pouvait aux écailles.

"Il faut aller chez Missouri... Elle seule aura des réponses... Elle seule aura la solution !..."

Le dragon Dean lui fit un petit signe de tête tout en se relevant. Il battit des ailes et prit peu à peu son envol. _Ne pas regarder en bas... Ne pas regarder en bas... Ne pas regarder en bas..._

_Après quelques heures de vol particulièrement éprouvantes, le dragon et la princesse s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit._

Le dragon amorça sa descente près d'une grotte où tous deux pourraient passer la nuit. Le dragon s'y lova et Sam s'installa sur son flanc où il s'endormit, assuré d'être protégé quoi qu'il arrive et rassuré d'avoir retrouvé son frère.

_Notre couple extraordinaire s'endormit sereinement alors que la lune les éclairait de sa douce lueur..._

Moira appuya sur le bouton de sa lampe de chevet et s'en alla retrouver ses héros dans le royaume de Morphée.


	5. Chapter 5

Le soleil commençait à montrer le bout de son nez et caressait déjà de ses doux rayons la peau de nos héros. Le calme régnait auprès de ce tendre asile qu'offrait la grotte. C'était comme si personne n'osait troubler le sommeil des deux frères... Après tout, avec tout ce qu'ils venaient de traverser - entre autres choses, plusieurs états -, ce n'était que pure justice. Nos deux héros dormaient donc paisiblement, blottis l'un contre l'autre... enfin, surtout Sam... (c'est considéré comme un moment d'attendrissement, ça ?), quand soudain...

"**BBBBRRRÂÂÂÂÂÂRRRRRRKKKRRRRROOOÏÏÏÏÏÏKKKKKK ! KKKKRRRRRRRROOOOOOÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏNNNNNKKKKKK !**"

Sam se réveilla en sursaut. Il y avait ce cri terrifiant bien sûr, mais pas seulement. Le jeune homme ressentait comme des secousses et ça ne lui disait absolument rien qui vaille. Ils étaient dans une grotte. Qui savait quels risques ils pouvaient encourir...? Dans l'urgence, il fit ce qu'il lui paraissait être le plus juste. Il se mit en station debout, même s'il s'attendait à perdre l'équilibre à tout instant. A son grand étonnement, il ne se passa rien. La terre ne tremblait pas. Avait-il rêvé ? Cela lui avait pourtant paru tellement réel !...

Le bruit incongru se rappela à son bon souvenir et le fit sursauter.

"**GGGRRRRRÂÂÂÂOOOORRRRKKKKRRROOOOOÏÏÏÏNNNGGGGG ! KKKKRRROOOÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏNNNNK !**"

Inquiet pour son dragon de frère, Sam s'approcha de lui, prêt à bondir sur la chose qui poussait cet horrible cri. Enfin, ce cri... ce cri... c'était vite dit ! Une chose de sûre, cela n'inquiétait pas Dean plus que ça. Il dormait du sommeil du juste ! Avouez que pour un être dit protecteur, c'était plutôt inquiétant !

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit encore une fois ce bruit troublant que Sam comprit ce qu'il se passait.

"Non mais dites-moi que je rêve !" (à la fois énervé et soulagé)

Au son de la voix de son frère, Dean s'éveilla. Difficilement peut-être, mais il s'éveilla. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sammy le regardait avec colère. Il n'avait rien fait... Pour une fois.

"C'est toi !" (d'un air accusateur) _Hein ? Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?_

Le dragon pencha sa tête sur le côté et fit son air le plus innocent, alors que le fameux son venait le trahir.

"**GGGRRRRÂÂÂÂOOOORRRRKKKRRRROOOOÏÏÏÏÏÏÏKKKK ! BRRRROOOÏÏÏÏNNNKKKKK !**" _Ah... ça !?_

Dean fit à son frère la plus belle prestation d'yeux de cocker qu'il ne pourrait jamais... et ç'eut son petit effet. Presque instantanément, Sam se radoucit... Non sans avoir préalablement levé les yeux au ciel. Il soupira en souriant.

"Laisse-moi juste appeler Missouri, et après j'irai nous chercher de quoi manger !..." (en pressant un doigt accusateur sur le ventre du dragon) _Pourquoi faire ? C'est pas comme si elle pouvait être d'une quelconque utilité !..._

Sam ignora le regard désapprobateur de l'animal et pianota le numéro de la psychique sur son portable.

"Allô ! Missouri ? Oui, c'est Sam... Disons que nous avons... hum... comme un problème..." _Mais c'est une manie dans cette famille !_

"Quel genre ?" (en soupirant)

"Du genre de trois mètres sur cinq..."

"Qu'est-ce qui fait trois mètres sur cinq ?" (inquiète)

"Un dragon..." (avec une toute petite voix)

"Répète ça !?..."

Sam prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

"C'est un dragon... Dean est devenu un dragon..." _Aïe ! J'ai dû me tromper quelque part..._

"Missouri, tu es toujours là ?" _J'l'avais bien dit ! Cette vieille sorcière ne peut rien pour nous ! Tout ce qu'elle fait, c'est brasser du vent !_

"Sam..."

"Mmmh...?" (la tête ailleurs)

"Veux-tu bien me faire le plaisir de dire à ton frère que même s'il est un dragon, je perçois toujours ses pensées humaines !... Et à ce propos..."

"Oui...?"

"Dis-lui de surveiller son langage, sinon..."

Missouri avait beau être à des milliers de kilomètres de là et s'adresser à lui par l'intermédiaire de son petit frère, Dean n'avait pas besoin de tout cela. Il entendait parfaitement tout ce qu'ils se disaient. Sans doute son ouïe super développée de dragon. Un dragon. Il était devenu un dragon ! Alors, les menaces de Missouri... ça le faisait bien marrer !... Sam observait la scène d'un air mi-amusé mi-réprobateur. Il leva les yeux au ciel quand il vit glousser son frère.

"Euh, Missouri... Je crois que l'époque où Dean prenait tes menaces au sérieux est révolue..."

Sam l'entendit soupirer à l'autre bout du fil et se sentit presque peiné pour elle, surtout avec le dragon qui jubilait à ses côtés.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Sam ! On va trouver une solution ! Je te le promets !"

"Je sais... Je sais... Mais en attendant..."

"Oui ?"

"Un dragon, ça mange quoi ?"

De là où il était, Sam pouvait déjà l'imaginer en train de lever un sourcil. Il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer... Ce n'était pas vraiment une question que l'on posait tous les jours.

Il y eut un long silence.

"C'est ton frère, Sam ! Je pense que le régime alimentaire habituel devrait lui suffire... Juste une chose cependant. Augmente la dose ! C'est qu'il faut le nourrir, ce petit !"

On entendit comme un 'Grumpff !' boudeur et Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur.

"Tu n'as pas idée ! Déjà qu'en temps normal, son appétit semble insatiable..." (en riant)

"Je vous attends avec impatience, les garçons..."

Le visage de Sam se rembrunit d'un coup.

"Missouri... Avec Dean... tu sais... ça risque d'être dur... Il ne passe pas spécialement inaperçu... Et puis... tu l'as dit toi-même... Ce n'est pas un petit animal... On parle d'un dragon... d'un dragon gigantesque..."

"Pas de problème !"

"Pardon ?" (pensant avoir mal entendu)

"J'ai dit 'pas de problème !'"

Les deux frères se regardèrent un instant et pensèrent de suite à la même chose. _Elle est folle._

"Héééé ! Dites donc vous deux, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas proche de vous que ça vous donne le droit de m'insulter !" _Saleté de psychique ! Toujours à lire dans vos pensées sans votre permission !_

"J'ai entendu !" _M'en fous !_

"Allez ! J'attends !" _De quoi ?_

"Pardon Missouri..." (tout penaud et baissant la tête sous l'œil désespéré du dragon)

"Toi aussi, Dean !" _Et puis quoi encore ?_

"Dean Winchester !" _Bon. Bon. Ça va... J'm'excuse !..._

"Bien !... On avance..."

"Mais Missouri... Comment...?" (toujours en proie au doute)

"Allons ! Allons ! Sam ! On ne fait plus confiance à cette chère Missouri...?"

"Si, mais..."

"Pas de 'mais', mon garçon ! Crois-moi, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir changé..." (en regardant avec toujours autant d'émerveillement cette baguette qu'elle avait à la main)

"Qu'est-ce que...?"

"Occupe-toi de nourrir ton frère ! On verra les questions plus tard... Je crois que j'ai une idée de ce qui se passe ici... Mais je vous en toucherai deux mots quand vous serez là. Croyez-moi, si tout se passe comme je le pense, vous arriverez à destination plus vite et plus simplement que vous ne pourrez le croire..."

Sam resta interdit face aux paroles énigmatiques de leur amie. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par _'Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à_ _avoir changé_'...?

"Missouri, que...?"

"Les questions plus tard..."

"M-M-Mais..."

Silence.

"Elle a raccroché !" (stupéfait)

Le dragon fit mine de hausser les épaules. Dans ce corps, rien n'était évident.

"Bon. Il va falloir que j'y aille !" _Oh non, Sammy ! C'est hors de question !_

Le dragon lui boucha la sortie.

"DDDeeeeeeeaaaaaaaannnnnnn ! J'ai besoin d'aller chercher à manger... mais tu ne peux pas venir. Regarde-toi ! Regarde ce que tu es devenu !" _Oh ! C'est petit ça ! C'est petit... Et c'est toujours non ! Nein ! No ! Niet ! NON !_

"Quoi ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas me laisser mourir de faim ici ?! Dean, écoute... je sais que ton estomac te crie la même chose et que tu veux me protéger, mais... je dois y aller... Vraiment ! Je ferai attention. Promis ! Regarde ! Tu pourras même me surveiller !... Mais Dean, j't'en prie, laisse-moi y aller !..." (suppliant)

Sam avait raison et Dean le savait. C'est donc avec réticence qu'il le laissa passer et le regarda s'éloigner vers la ville toute proche. _Elle a poussé cette nuit ? J'aurais juré, quand on s'est posés hier soir, qu'on était au milieu de nulle part..._


	6. Chapter 6

Désolée pour le retard...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Plus tard, dans une école<strong>

"Bonjour les enfants !"

"Bonjour Madame Clarkson !" (tous en chœur)

"Alors les enfants, vous avez passé un bon week-end ?"

"OOOOOOUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIII !"

"Vous voulez bien me raconter ce que vous avez fait...? Tiens, Heikki par exemple..."

Le petit garçon arbora un joli petit sourire édenté. C'est qu'il était fier d'être interrogé par sa maîtresse. Quel enfant ne l'aurait pas été ?

"Je suis sorti en ville avec papa et maman. Vous savez, là où il y a ce vieil horloger... On a déposé chez lui une vieille pendule pour qu'il la répare. Vous auriez dû voir ses yeux quand il a ouvert le paquet !... La finesse de ce chef-d'œuvre... La ciselure de la moindre de ses petites pièces... C'est bien simple, il pleurait à chaque découverte !... Il doit d'ailleurs encore être en train de pleurer... Cette pendule est capricieuse. Elle refuse d'être réparée et lui... lui n'a qu'une obsession : y parvenir !... Je lui donne encore un jour ou deux et il sera fin prêt à voir sa dernière heure arriver..."

Les éclats de rire et les applaudissements fusèrent dans la salle de classe. Mme Clarkson ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Oh ! C'est superbe ! Je vois que tu as fait de réels progrès et que tu t'es bien amusé... C'est le principal... Qui d'autre veut raconter son week-end ?" (en souriant)

"Moi ! Moi ! Moi !"

Plusieurs mains se levaient pour prendre la parole sous l'œil bienveillant de leur institutrice.

"Erik ?"

"Il y avait ce gros monsieur... Il ne pensait qu'à manger... manger... manger et encore manger..."

La rumeur parcourut la salle...

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH !..."

"Exactement ! Alors, avec l'aide de papa, j'ai fait un chemin de nourriture qui menait droit à la forêt. Son appétit n'avait aucune limite. Bonbons et autres sucreries... Pâtisseries... Viandes... Poissons... Tout y passait ! C'est à peine s'il a remarqué qu'il était entré chez quelqu'un. Vous auriez vu sa tête quand cette femme lui a apporté un pot de miel en lui disant que sa chair n'en serait que meilleure !... L'instant d'après, il rôtissait au-dessus du feu de la cheminée. Ce que les humains peuvent être bêtes parfois !..."

Il y eut une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements et l'institutrice félicita son élève. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Mme Clarkson remarqua un comportement pour le moins étrange chez l'une de ses élèves. Alors que tout le monde nageait dans le plus grand bonheur, dans la liesse la plus totale, la jeune Moira Sorenson restait prostrée là, le visage fermé, arborant de temps à autre un air dégoûté. Elle ne daignait même pas regarder ses petits camarades. C'était comme si le cours ne l'intéressait pas... Tout ceci ne pouvait pas continuer. Aucun élève de sa classe ne devait être isolé ainsi. Mme Clarkson ne pouvait le tolérer !... Alors elle fit ce qu'il lui paraissait le plus juste.

"Et toi Moira ? Qu'as-tu fait pendant ton week-end ?"

Elle aperçut... enfin, elle crut apercevoir comme une étincelle dans les yeux de la petite fille, mais tout ceci disparut bien vite avec les huées de ses camarades.

"Regardez ! Moira va parler !... Wow ! Impressionnant ! C'est qu'elle a quelque chose à dire !... Vous entendez, vous ? Rien. Le néant. Tout le monde sait qu'elle est nulle... ça va pas changer maintenant !"

"Ça suffit ! Laissez-la parler ! Allons ! Allons ! Ne t'occupe pas d'eux !... Dis-moi ce que tu as fait ce week-end !"

"J'ai écrit..." (avec une once de fierté dans la voix)

"Pfff ! On vous l'avait bien dit..."

"Chut ! Continue Moira... qu'as-tu écrit ?"

"J'ai écrit un conte... Vous savez avec une princesse, un chevalier, une sorcière, une fée, un dragon... toutes ces choses-là, quoi !"

"Et la sorcière a tué le chevalier ?"

"Non !"

"Le dragon a bouffé la princesse ?"

"Nooonnn !"

"C'est nul alors ! Il n'arrive rien... et en plus, c'est même pas des vrais gens !"

"Et alors ? Il n'y a pas que les humains dans la vie ! Il y a aussi les rêves..."

"Les rêves... Voyez-vous ça ! Moira a des rêves !... Ouh ! Moira est un bébé ! Moira n'est qu'une nulle ! J'suis même sûr que t'as été adoptée ! T'es pas comme nous !"

Et avant que l'institutrice ne puisse faire un seul geste, Moira s'enfuit de la classe en courant, les larmes aux yeux et sous les rires moqueurs de ses camarades de classe.

"Et vous trouvez ça malin ?"

Un grand silence se fit et tous les enfants baissèrent la tête honteusement. Elle soupira.

"Bon. Ouvrez vos cahiers et racontez-moi votre week-end. En détail. Pendant ce temps, je vais chercher Moira. Soyez sages surtout !"

Puis elle sortit. Elle n'eut pas beaucoup de chemin à faire pour retrouver la fillette. Cette dernière s'était laissée glisser le long du mur et pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes.

"Moira ?" (d'une voix douce)

Elle sursauta et se maudit de s'être fait surprendre dans un tel état de faiblesse. De quoi avait-elle l'air maintenant ? Elle passa rageusement le dos de sa main sur ses yeux rougis. Sa maîtresse s'était accroupie auprès d'elle, mais elle n'en avait que faire.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"

"Je suis venue te chercher, Moira. Tu sais, ils t'attendent tous dans la classe..."

"Vous mentez mal, Madame Clarkson ! Je sais bien que je ne vaux rien... Je le vois dans votre regard... dans ceux des autres..."

"Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?"

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Moira leva les yeux vers son institutrice.

"Prouvez-moi le contraire !"

L'enseignante en eut le souffle coupé. Cette enfant était donc si mal dans sa peau !...

"C'est bien ce que je pensais..." (résignée)

"Allez, viens ! Il faut retourner en classe maintenant !"

"Non ! J'irai pas ! Je veux pas être la risée de tous !"

"Ah ça, ma petite, il fallait y penser avant !..." (en lui prenant maladroitement mais fermement le bras)

"Lâchez-moi ! NON ! Laissez-moi partir ! Vous voyez bien que je ne suis pas comme vous ! Jamais je ne ferai partie de votre monde ! Vous m'entendez ?!... JAMAIS !" (presque hystérique)

Moira se débattait toujours autant qu'elle le pouvait, mais son institutrice tenait bon. Sa patience fondait comme neige au soleil par la même occasion...

"Ça suffit, Mlle Sorenson ! Dans le bureau du Directeur ! Vous ferez moins la maligne une fois là-bas !"

Et elle traîna littéralement la fillette jusqu'au bureau. Moira savait qu'elle allait s'y faire passer un savon, mais que ce ne serait que le premier d'une longue série...

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

"Madame Sorenson... Monsieur Sorenson... Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous !..."

Les parents s'exécutèrent sans perdre de temps. Autant régler cette affaire au plus vite.

"Je suppose que vous vous doutez de la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici aujourd'hui..."

"On en a une petite idée, oui... Qu'est-ce que Hans a encore fait ? Il s'est battu avec ses camarades ? Il a insulté son professeur ?" (en soupirant)

"On ne vous a rien dit ?" (étonné)

"A propos de quoi ?" (tout à coup inquiet)

"Ce n'est pas pour Hans que vous êtes dans mon bureau... même si ce garçon est tout sauf un ange... Non, vous êtes ici à cause de Moira..."

"MOIRA ? Vous devez vous tromper... Qu'aurait-elle pu bien faire pour se retrouver dans votre bureau ? Elle est si douce... si gentille..."

"C'est justement là le problème, Madame ! Ecoutez, je ne voudrais pas vous alarmer, mais Moira accuse un retard conséquent dans son éducation. Elle refuse de faire ses devoirs... Elle refuse d'aller en cours... Elle refuse ce qu'elle est et ce qu'elle est appelée à devenir... Moira est bien trop humaine !... Je veux bien ne lui accorder qu'un avertissement pour cette fois, mais si cette situation devait perdurer, je me verrais dans l'obligation de l'exclure de cet établissement. C'est qu'on n'aime pas les éléments perturbateurs..."

"Nous comprenons fort bien, Mr Krause. Soyez sûr que nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour y remédier !..."

"Bien. Dans ce cas, je crois que cet entretien est terminé..."

Il les reconduisit jusqu'à la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Moira. Elle n'osa pas regarder ses parents en face. Il valait mieux pour elle. Elle ne savait pas encore quelle serait sa punition, mais elle tremblait rien qu'à l'idée d'en avoir une.

**De retour à la maison.**

"Moira, file dans ta chambre ! Et n'en sors pas tant qu'on ne te l'aura pas dit !"

La fillette ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'éclipsa.

"Chéri ! Ne sois pas si dur avec elle ! Ce n'est encore qu'une enfant ! Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait..."

"Tu crois...? On n'a pas entendu la même chose alors !... Tous les autres enfants de son âge comme tu dis créent des illusions... manipulent, jouent des tours aux humains... Mais elle, rien ! Ça ne l'intéresse pas. Elle n'est pas normale, Hilda ! Notre fille n'est pas normale !"

La jeune femme regarda son mari avec un regard triste. Comment osait-il dire ça de leur bébé ? Bon. C'est vrai qu'elle ne semblait pas pour l'instant la fillette de leurs rêves, mais c'était leur sang... leur chair... Il n'avait aucun droit de la traiter comme ça... Les larmes commencèrent à perler dans ses yeux... Son mari lui mit la main sur son épaule mais elle se dégagea.

"Ne sois pas trop dur avec elle..." (sans lui accorder le moindre regard) _Mon bébé !_

Elle s'éloigna, laissant seuls Thor et ses mornes pensées. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Moira avait tout pour être heureuse... tout pour être normale... De l'amour... Une famille... Alors pourquoi donnait-elle l'impression de n'être rien de tout ça ? Ça le dépassait... Il soupira tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre de sa fille.

Moira s'était laissée tomber sur son lit en arrivant dans la pièce. Elle avait une terrible envie de pleurer... mais de quoi ça aurait l'air maintenant ? Elle respira à fond et réfréna ses larmes. Elle n'avait pas le droit de flancher. Pas après toutes les brimades dont elle avait été victime aujourd'hui. Moira leva son nez de son oreiller et attira à elle son précieux cahier couvert de fourrure rose avant de reprendre l'histoire là où elle l'avait laissée.

_Le dragon et la princesse se restaurèrent puis se dirigèrent vers le royaume de la marraine la bonne fée..._

"Tu aurais vu leurs têtes quand je leur ai demandé vingt hamburgers et une salade !..."

Sam savait que son frère ne pouvait pas répondre, mais il avait au moins la certitude qu'il le comprenait. De là où il était, il entendait le dragon glousser. Dean ne pouvait qu'imaginer la scène... Son petit frère arrivant seul de nulle part et demandant de quoi tenir un siège.

"Je leur ai dit que je faisais du camping avec quelques potes et qu'ils avaient un appétit monstrueux..." (avec malice) _Oh ! C'est petit ça, Sam ! C'était petit... _

Le dragon Dean alla bouder dans un coin, laissant Sam tout étonné.

"Dean, fais pas la bête, quoi !" _Et il continue en plus !..._

Une volute de fumée s'échappa de ses naseaux, mais il daigna encore moins tourner sa tête vers son frère.

"Ecoute... Je suis désolé si je t'ai vexé..."

Aucune réponse.

"Ce n'était pas là ma volonté... Je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère... mais en aucun cas te blesser... Deeeeeaaaaannnnnn ! J't'en supplie, regarde-moi ! Pardonne-moi ! Pardonne-moi..."

Sam se laissa glisser contre une des parois de la grotte et les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Comment avait-il pu faire ça à Dean ? Comment avait-il pu le traiter ainsi ? Comment allait-il retrouver sa confiance maintenant ? Il allait l'abandonner... C'était sûr. Pourquoi continuerait-il à s'occuper d'un frère aussi ingrat ?

De son côté, Dean digérait avec difficulté les paroles de son petit frère. En l'espace de quelques instants, ce dernier avait utilisé les mots 'monstre' et 'bête'... C'était comme si Sam l'avait oublié en tant qu'humain... Et ça, ça le blessait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre... Il ruminait toujours ses pensées quand il entendit comme des reniflements et des soubresauts. _Sammy...?_ Sam était triste... Par sa faute !?... Voilà bien quelque chose que Dean ne pouvait tolérer... qu'il n'avait jamais pu tolérer...

Le dragon Dean se releva avec douceur en faisant attention de ne pas donner de coups de queue indésirables et s'approcha de Sam. Il ne sut comment, mais Sam sentit sa présence et l'accueillit avec une phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre de la bouche de son cadet.

"Comment peux-tu encore rester avec moi ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé... Après tout ce que je t'ai fait... Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes comme ça à rester avec moi !..."

Le dragon resta figé de stupeur. Comment un être aussi petit pouvait engendrer autant de culpabilité ? Ce n'était pas humain... Ce n'était pas humain mais en même temps, c'était son petit frère... et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne savait comment s'y prendre pour le consoler. Il aurait été dans son corps, il lui aurait fait un beau et grand discours pour lui montrer que rien n'était de sa faute et qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable. Ensuite, sans doute dans un moment d'attendrissement indépendant de sa volonté, il l'aurait pris dans ses bras comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et il aurait lancé une de ces blagues dont lui seul avait le secret. Ainsi, toute peine se serait envolée... Mais dans un corps de dragon, que pouvait-il bien faire ?

Dean soupira dans une volute de fumée et se laissa guider par son cœur. Quoi qu'il pouvait penser, il était un dragon bien humain. Il approcha sa tête de son petit frère et pressa sa gueule contre lui en poussant un cri plaintif. _Sammy ! Sammy ! Regarde-moi !_ Le principal intéressé finit par relever sa tête pour tomber nez à museau avec son dragon de frère qui le regardait d'un air triste. Ses yeux verts le transpercèrent littéralement et Sam sentit son cœur fondre en même temps qu'il fondait de nouveau en larmes. Il se sentait redevenir l'enfant qu'il était autrefois... celui qui avait toujours eu besoin de son grand frère. Et avant que Dean n'ait le temps de réagir, Sam entoura son cou de ses grands bras. _Euh... Sammy... C'est pas que j't'aime pas, p'tit frère, mais là ça devient gênant..._ Son ventre vint de nouveau le trahir et Sam le lâcha (enfin) un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le dragon ne pouvait rêver de quelque chose de plus beau.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tu ne vas tout de même pas laisser gâcher toute cette bonne nourriture, hmm...?"

Dean passa sa langue sur ses babines et engloutit les hamburgers comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des lustres, sous le regard étonné mais néanmoins amusé de son petit frère. Soudain, il étendit son long cou vers le haut. Il ne se sentait pas très bien...

"Dean ?" (inquiet)

Il y eut alors comme un énorme 'BURPS !', puis un rond de fumée sortit de sa gueule. _Pardon..._ Le dragon baissa honteusement la tête et Sam éclata de rire...

"Ça y est ? Monsieur a fait son rot ?" _Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! C'est pas drôle, Sammy..._

Il levait les yeux au ciel quand tout à coup quelque chose attira son attention. _Cette voix..._

"_Le dragon et..._"

Il ne put entendre le reste. Son frère l'interrogeait d'un air inquiet.

"Dean ? Que se passe-t-il ?" _Tu n'entends rien ?_

Dean le regarda d'un air désolé. _J'aurais pourtant juré... Une chose est sûre. Il ne faut pas rester là ! C'est trop dangereux !_ Il étendit ses larges ailes pour faire comprendre à son frère qu'il était temps de partir.

"Bon. Bon. Ça va... j'ai compris... On s'en va... Laisse-moi juste le temps de prendre mes affaires..." (en maugréant)

"**SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK !**"

"Ouais ! Ouais !... ça va, j'arrive !"

Sam mit son sac sur son dos et s'installa comme il put sur le dragon avant qu'il ne décolle vers des horizons lointains...

Quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Moira rangea vite fait cahier et crayon sous son oreiller et fit comme si de rien n'était lorsque son père franchit le seuil.

"Nous avons à discuter toi et moi !..." (avec sérieux)

"Oui. Je sais..." (en soupirant un peu)

Thor Sorenson s'assit au bord du lit.

"Tu sais que tu nous as fait de la peine à ta mère et à moi... Du souci aussi... Apprendre de quelqu'un d'autre, d'un étranger que sa propre fille ne va pas bien, ce n'est pas vraiment l'idée que je me faisais de cette journée... Nous sommes tes parents... Nous sommes ta famille... Nous t'aimons, Moira ! Tu dois nous faire confiance !... Tu dois nous parler !..."

"Je suis aussi obligée de parler à Hans...?" (d'une petite voix)

"Non, ma puce !..." (en souriant)

"Ah ! Tant mieux, ça me rassure !... Il est vraiment trop bête !..."

Elle soupira de soulagement, oubliant que son père pouvait l'entendre. Mais après coup, qu'importait ! Si c'était là sa seule punition, elle pouvait s'en contenter.

"... Mais en attendant, tu dois me promettre une chose..."

"Tout ce que tu veux, mon petit papa chéri !..." (avec un enthousiasme bien curieux)

"Je veux que tu fasses tes devoirs en bonne élève que tu es. Ainsi, on pourra être fiers de toi !"

La fillette fronça les sourcils quelques instants puis retrouva le sourire.

"D'accord !"

"Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Moira !" (en lui tapotant gentiment la cuisse)

Moira lui fit un petit sourire.

"Viens ! C'est l'heure d'aller manger !..." (en ouvrant la porte)

"Juste une minute et j'arrive !" (toute excitée)

Son père la regarda d'un air peu convaincu.

"Ben quoi ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais descendre dans cette tenue !..." (avec un air de dégoût)

Il se détendit et referma la porte derrière lui.

"Mais fais vite !"

"Oui, papa !"

Elle saisit rapidement son crayon et griffonna quelques mots sur les pages de son précieux cahier.

_Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le chevalier dragon et la princesse arrivèrent devant le château de la bonne fée où ils furent accueillis comme il se doit._

Sitôt préparée, Moira descendit au salon, heureuse d'avoir pu finir ce qu'elle avait commencé.

Dean commençait à amorcer sa descente, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il n'avait plus l'impression d'être aux commandes. _Déjà ? Mais on vient à peine de partir !... Mais qu'est-ce que...?_ Dean jeta un œil perplexe vers son frère qui regardait déjà l'endroit, les yeux écarquillés. _Depuis quand Missouri habite là-dedans ?_ Il ferma puis rouvrit ses yeux. Et bien non, ce château qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de la Belle au Bois Dormant était toujours là... La porte s'ouvrit devant eux et Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire. _Oh non ! C'est vraiment trop drôle !_ Missouri lui lança un regard noir qui déclencha chez lui un nouveau fou rire. Il fut suivi de près par son petit frère qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. La psychique soupira et leur fit son plus beau sourire.

"Je vous attendais bien plus tôt !..."

Dean et Sam se regardèrent tout étonnés.

"Venez dans mes bras que je vous embrasse ! Ça vaut aussi pour toi, Dean !" _Pourquoi a-t-elle eu besoin de le préciser ?_

Sam ne se fit pas prier par contre, trop heureux qu'il était de revoir quelqu'un qui ne lui voulait aucun mal. Elle accueillit le jeune homme chaleureusement puis, observant Dean du coin de l'œil, elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Je vois que tu n'as pas changé, Dean Winchester ! Mais bon... Rentrons ! Aucun voisin ne s'est encore posé de questions... et je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en posent !... Qui sait combien de temps encore durera l'illusion !..."

Les frères firent un petit signe de tête pour montrer qu'ils comprenaient parfaitement la situation.

"Allez ! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? C'est que j'ai pas que ça à faire, moi !" (en les poussant bon gré mal gré à l'intérieur de sa modeste demeure)

Puis, une fois rentrés et la porte refermée, elle reprit.

"Il faut qu'on parle !" (sur un ton solennel)


	8. Chapter 8

"Moira, tout va bien ma chérie ? Le repas est presque fini et tu n'as quasiment rien mangé..." (en montrant du doigt la montagne de sucreries et de pâtisseries sur laquelle son frère lorgnait avec envie)

"Pas faim..."

"Il faut que tu manges... sinon tu pourrais tomber malade et qui sait ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver !..."

"Je sais... mais avec toutes ces émotions... avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui..."

La fillette esquissa un petit sourire en sentant tous les regards posés sur elle et sur son assiette. Elle soupira gentiment.

"Ça m'a coupé l'appétit..."

Sa mère passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés avec tendresse.

"Je comprends, ma chérie... Mais prends tout de même un ou deux choux à la crème... Je me sentirai plus tranquille si tu as quelque chose dans le ventre..."

Moira lui sourit et mordit dans les pâtisseries plus pour faire plaisir à sa mère que par réel appétit. Sitôt son 'repas' terminé, prétextant la fatigue, elle demanda à sortir de table pour regagner sa chambre.

"Repose-toi bien, ma chérie !"

La jeune fille acquiesça et prit la direction des escaliers.

"Il faut qu'on parle !" (avec un grand sérieux) _Un peu, mon neveu !_

"Ça t'arrive de rester sérieux, mon garçon ?"

Dean grommela quelque chose de typiquement dragonesque et s'en alla bouder dans un coin de l'immense hall du château. Missouri et Sam se regardèrent ; ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules. Son frère était resté un vrai gamin et, dragon ou pas dragon, il avait ce fichu caractère. Il suffisait d'attendre que l'orage passe et tout irait pour le mieux.

"Il se passe des choses en ce monde qui nous dépassent !..."

"Oui. Ça on avait pu le remarquer... C'est plus vraiment une découverte !..."

Dean gloussa dans son coin. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire du bien de la remettre en place, la Missouri !... Oh oui !

"On pourrait avancer si tu ne m'interrompais pas à tout bout de champ..."

Sam fit une moue vexée, mais il ne dit rien.

"Bien !... ça y est ? Je peux avoir toute votre attention ? Paaaaarfait ! Où en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui !... Il se passe des choses qui nous dépassent. Magie et illusion ont envahi notre monde et... nous sommes en train de vivre notre propre conte de fées..."

Sam la fixa un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

"Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?"

Missouri le foudroya d'un tel regard que Sam se reprit quasi instantanément. Il déglutit.

"Tu es sérieuse..."

"Non mais tu crois que ça me plaît d'être habillée comme une poupée barbie de luxe, de porter cette baguette magique à chaque instant comme si elle était collée à ma main... et encore plus, tu crois que je supporte **ça** ?" (s'emportant)

Sam dirigea ses yeux sur l'objet du mécontentement de la psychique et les exorbita au maximum quand il vit les deux petites ailes nacrées et translucides qu'elle avait dans le dos.

"Mais... Mais comment...? Quand...?" (en bredouillant)

"Depuis ton premier appel, je crois. Il était question de quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! Une princesse et une grenouille !... Maintenant on a aussi un dragon... une fée... En somme, tous les ingrédients indispensables pour créer un conte !" (pensive)

"Je ne comprends pas... Quel est l'intérêt de tout ceci ? Et puis, qui ferait ça ? Ça n'a vraiment aucun sens !..."

"Je me suis posé toutes ces questions moi aussi et je dois vous avouer que tout ceci me laisse perplexe. En même temps, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on vit un conte. Je peux te dire une chose... Je connais quelques créatures qui seraient capables de créer tout ceci, mais aucune d'elles ne nous aurait laissé la vie sauve aussi longtemps..."

Sam la regardait les yeux écarquillés.

"Oui, elles s'ennuient assez vite..." (comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde)

"Mais alors...?"

"Resterait encore les créatures farceuses mais là, ce n'est plus mon domaine... J'ai néanmoins pu remarquer que même si l'on a l'impression d'être maître de ses mouvements et de ses actions, ce n'est que partiellement le cas..."

Sam paraissait sceptique. Mis à part son costume ridicule au début de cette 'affaire', il n'avait pas senti de joug peser sur sa vie. Perdu dans ses pensées, il releva la tête quand Missouri reprit la parole.

"Tenez ! Un exemple. Quand tu m'as raccroché au nez la première fois..."

Sam grimaça au son de cette voix pleine d'amertume.

"... je me suis retrouvée affublée de tout cet attirail. Vous étiez en danger. Je pouvais le sentir... Alors je me suis dit que peut-être avec tout ça, je pourrais arranger les choses. Résultat : Dean est passé de l'état de grenouille à celui de dragon. Ah, elle est belle la fée ! Pourtant, j'étais sûre de mes pensées... de mes paroles..."

"C'est à toi qu'on doit ça ?" (étonné)

"Je le crains... Crois-moi, j'en suis désolée !..."

"Ne le sois pas ! Sans ton intervention, il n'y aurait plus du tout de Dean. Il faut dire que la rencontre avec Meg n'a pas été de tout repos..."

"La démone ?"

Il hocha la tête en soupirant.

"Je me demande bien quel rôle elle pouvait bien jouer... La sorcière ? La méchante belle-mère ?"

"J'en doute fort. Surtout avec ses habits d'homme..."

"D'homme ?"

"Mouais... Et crois-moi, elle a eu tôt fait de me rappeler que j'avais des vêtements de fille."

Il ruminait ses pensées quand un cri le tira de sa torpeur.

"**Un prince !**" (sourire aux lèvres)

"Tu rigoles, j'espère ?! Meg en prince charmant ! C'est du délire pur !..."

"Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Je ne pensais pas à un prince charmant, mais plutôt à un prince noir... à un méchant, quoi !"

"A un méchant que Dean a dégommé !" (avec une immense fierté)

"Peut-être... mais est-ce vraiment lui qui a agi ?" _Pardon ?__  
><em>  
>Dean s'était rapproché de son frère. On parlait de lui mais on ne le laissait pas s'exprimer. C'était un comble !<p>

"Pardon ? On parle bien de Dean, là ? Parce que là, à t'entendre, j'ai comme un doute !..."

"Je comprends ton point de vue... C'est ton frère... C'est ton héros... mais as-tu pensé qu'il puisse y avoir une possibilité, aussi infime soit-elle, pour que Dean n'ait pas agi de son propre chef...?" _Hé ! Ho ! Doucement ! Ne m'insultez pas ! Sammy était en danger. J'ai réglé le problème. Point à la ligne.__  
><em>  
>"J'entends bien, Dean !... Tu as voulu sauver ton petit frère... et c'est un geste éminemment louable..."<p>

Sam portait son regard tantôt sur Dean tantôt sur Missouri. Il se sentait un peu perdu... Il se sentait isolé... Son frère et leur amie discutaient ensemble, mais lui restait à l'écart. Il ne pouvait pas participer.

"Par contre, il y a une chose qui ne te ressemble pas Dean..." _Ah ouais ?_

"Quoi donc ?"

"L'un de vous a-t-il ne serait-ce que pensé à l'hôte de Meg... à cet innocent...?"

Les dernières paroles de la psychique firent l'effet d'une bombe. Comment avaient-ils pu oublier cela ? Comment avaient-ils pu se laisser submerger par les émotions au point de sacrifier la vie d'un innocent ?

"C'est bien ce que je pensais..."

Les deux frères baissèrent instinctivement la tête.

"Ecoutez... je ne vous reproche rien..."

Sam la transperça d'un regard douloureux.

"Mais moi, si ! Et Dean sans doute aussi !..."

"Je suis désolée pour tout ce qui s'est passé, mais vous n'avez pas à vous sentir fautifs ou coupables. Vous n'étiez pas totalement vous-mêmes !"

"Et c'est censé nous rassurer ?"

"Ce qui est fait est fait. Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière..."

"Et toi, avec tes pouvoirs, peut-être que...?" (plein d'espoir)

"Ouh là ! N'y pense même pas ! Sauf si bien sûr tu rêves de devenir un être hybride mi-dragon mi-humain. Je n'ai aucune maîtrise sur ces pouvoirs et je ne me risquerai pas à les utiliser sur vous au risque de vous blesser, ou pire encore..."


	9. Chapter 9

"Et Dean ? Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui rendre son apparence ?" _Nous y revoilà !__  
><em>  
>Le dragon leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Pourquoi s'attarder sur un problème perdu d'avance ? Cette vieille folle n'était d'aucune utilité. Dean Winchester le chasseur condamné à rester dragon jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Il allait devenir une bête de foire et la risée de tout le monde démoniaque. Dean soupira. Sa vie ne pourrait-elle donc jamais être normale ?<p>

"Hé Dean ! Veux-tu bien arrêter avec toutes ces pensées négatives ? Elles me polluent l'esprit !" _Z'aviez qu'à pas écouter !__  
><em>  
>"Sur un autre ton, jeune homme !" <em>J'fais c'que j'veux d'abord !<em>_  
><em>  
>"Imbécile !" <em>Héééé !<em>_  
><em>  
>"Tu veux redevenir humain oui ou non ?"<p>

"Tu le peux vraiment ? Pourtant tu disais à l'instant que..."

"Que pour rien au monde je ne testerai une formule sur vous. Mais là c'est différent, quelqu'un d'autre en a déjà fait les frais."

Et devant leurs yeux ébahis, elle appela doucement...

"Mistigri, où es-tu mon mignon ? Allez ! Viens voir maman ! Mistigri ?" _Mistigri ?__  
><em>  
>Alors qu'ils s'interrogeaient encore tous les deux sur le mystérieux Mistigri, les murs se mirent à trembler violemment et un autre dragon fit son apparition dans le hall. <em>Mistigri... Drôle de nom pour un dragon !<em>_  
><em>  
>"Bravo Missouri ! Toi aussi tu as un dragon !... Et en quoi ça nous avance ?"<p>

"A ça ! Chat !"

Et d'un coup de baguette magique, l'animal prit une forme féline.

"Dragon ! Chat !"

Successivement, le pauvre Mistigri se retrouva dans la peau d'un dragon puis de nouveau dans la sienne, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Du moment qu'il pouvait profiter des câlins de sa maîtresse, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance pour lui. Missouri le prit dans ses bras et le caressa sous le menton, déclenchant des ronronnements de plaisir.

"Mistigri est ma victime zéro. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai réussi à maîtriser cette formule... Allez Mistigri, dis bonjour aux garçons !..."

Seuls des ronronnements lui répondirent.

"Alors, on essaie ?" (en déposant délicatement le chat par terre)

Devant les preuves de fiabilité manifestes qui leur avaient été montrées, les frères furent plus qu'enthousiastes. Missouri prit sa baguette et la fit tournoyer tout en se concentrant avec ferveur.

"Humain !"

Quelques boules de lumière plus tard, Dean retrouvait sa silhouette de jeune homme.

"Aaaaaah ! Comme ça fait du bien de te retrouver, mon beau et précieux corps !" (en se tâtant tout le corps pour être sûr de ne pas rêver)

"ça fait du bien de te revoir, mec !" (en se jetant dans ses bras)

"Euh Sammy... Tu m'étouffes, là !..."

"Oh pardon !"

Il relâcha son étreinte à contre cœur et regarda son frère les yeux embués de larmes.

"Ah non ! T'en finiras donc jamais de me regarder avec ses yeux-là ?!... Sammy !... Sam ! Stop !"

Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son frère. Il avait tellement peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'illusion, que tout ceci ne soit que mirage...

"Allez ! Stop ! On arrête les frais ! Faut que j'sorte d'ici ! De toute façon, j'ai deux ou trois petites choses à régler !..."

Missouri leva un sourcil et Sam s'empressa de tout lui expliquer.

"Il se rend au bar le plus proche, manger de quoi faire taire son estomac, boire jusqu'à l'ivresse, jouer au billard et au poker ses derniers billets... Et qui sait, peut-être récupérera-t-il le numéro d'une de ces filles prêtes à tomber sous le charme d'un joli garçon de passage..."

"Je vois..."

"Au fait, merci Missouri !... Pour tout." _Merci !..._

"De rien mon garçon !... C'est tout naturel. Par contre, si moi aussi je pouvais récupérer mon apparence..." (en soupirant)

Sam lui posa une main affectueuse et compatissante sur l'épaule. La psychique lui fit un petit sourire en retour. Dieu que ce garçon était un amour !

_La marraine la bonne fée était en effet parvenue à rendre son apparence au beau chevalier et la princesse débordait de joie. Bientôt la cérémonie allait pouvoir commencer et elle pourrait épouser son héros. En attendant, elle essayait avec l'aide de sa marraine les plus belles tenues de sa garde-robe...__  
><em>  
>"Hé ! Sammy ! Missouri ! Ça y est ! J'suis de retour !"<p>

"C'est pas trop tôt !"

"Alors quoi ? Tu nous la joues jaloux ?!... Sammy... Sammy... Sammy... Tu sais. T'es mon frère. J'ferai n'importe quoi pour toi... mais si tu pouvais arrêter de jouer les femmes trompées !..."

Le principal intéressé fit une légère moue boudeuse avant de soupirer.

"Suis pas jaloux !..." (en rougissant)

"Mais oui... Mais oui... En attendant... Laisse-moi passer... Il faut que je me prépare ! J'ai rencontré une de ces bombes !... Elle m'attend dehors et je ne voudrais pas la faire trop attendre..." (clin d'œil et large sourire)

Sam se décala pour le laisser passer. Il soupira de plus belle. C'était les premières heures... C'était la première journée qu'il retrouvait Dean en chair et en os humains, et seule une inconnue allait pouvoir en profiter. Ce n'était pas juste. Non. Vraiment. Ce n'était pas juste...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam le vit redescendre dans un nuage de vapeur et de parfum, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Alors, comment tu me trouves ?" (en se tournant sur lui-même)

"Depuis quand tu me demandes mon avis ? C'est toi le pro de la drague et des sorties... Que pourrais-tu bien vouloir apprendre d'un ignare comme moi ?" (avec un léger sourire)

"Oui mais là c'est différent... Ce soir, je vais au restaurant !..."

"Oh ! Dans ce cas..." (en faisant une moue dégoûtée devant le choix vestimentaire de son grand frère)

"... il y a quelques petites choses à revoir au niveau de la tenue..."

Dean fit la grimace, mais elle fut de courte durée quand un éclair lumineux balaya le hall.

"Ah ben voilà !... Parfait ! Le smoking, c'est mieux !"

"Euh Sammy... J'crois qu'on a un problème !..." (sérieux)

"Ecoute Dean, je sais que tu te sens mal dans les costumes bien taillés, mais quand même !... Fais un effort !"

"C'est pas ça. Je crois que tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir..."

"Dans un mir...?"

Sam baissa la tête et vit qu'il était encore affublé d'une robe, mais encore plus finement taillés cette fois-ci...

"Oh non ! C'est pas vrai !... Encore ?"

"Et c'est pas le meilleur..."

Dean prit le bras de son frère et le tira vers le miroir.

"Voilà !... Lève un peu la tête ! Que penses-tu de ça ?"

Sam écarquilla les yeux tout grands. Il posa ses mains sur son visage, totalement effrayé, et se tourna vers son frère.

"Dean, pourquoi je ressemble à une fille ?"

"J'en sais rien, mais en tout cas il n'y a pas de doute. Tu fais bien partie de la famille..."

Sam fronça les sourcils. Il redoutait la fin de la phrase et quelque part il avait raison.

"Non mais sérieux, tu t'es vu ? Un regard d'ange... Des mensurations parfaites... Un minimum de cervelle... Tu vas faire tourner les têtes, mon petit Sammy !"

"Trop drôle !..."

"Tu trouves aussi ?"

"Nan !" (les bras croisés et boudeur)

"Ah ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Comment j'ai pu croire qu'un mec comme toi pourrait s'intéresser à une nana comme moi...? Je suis vraiment trop bête !... Mais tu sais quoi ? Reste donc avec ta poufiasse ! Au moins tu n'auras pas à payer la note... Encore que..." (en regardant Sam de bas en haut)

"Ecoute Mindy... euh... Cindy... non... Mandy..." (en recherchant désespérément dans sa mémoire le prénom de la jeune femme)

"Molly"

"Oui. C'est ça... Molly. Ecoute Molly, je t'assure que c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois..."

"Ah ouais ? Je retrouve mon mec, enfin celui qui se dit mon mec, dans les bras d'une autre et c'est moi qui me fait des films ? Ne m'prends pas pour une idiote non plus ! C'est déjà assez humiliant comme ça !"

Dean retourna les choses des milliers de fois dans sa tête pour trouver la bonne excuse. Il soupira et finit par dire la vérité.

"C'est mon frère..."

"Ah ! Ah ! On me l'avait jamais faite celle-là ! Mais je note. 'Ton frère'... Qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas entendre !..."

A côté d'elle, Dean gardait son plus grand sérieux. Pourquoi les femmes ne le croyaient-elles pas quand il disait la vérité ? Bon. D'accord. Pas toute la vérité. En même temps, dire que Sam était devenu une femme parce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre un conte de fées... ça le faisait pas ! Il se contenta de garder son sérieux, en espérant que ça suffirait à convaincre sa dernière conquête de ne pas s'enfuir en courant.

"Ok. Admettons. C'est ton frère... Mais alors, pourquoi il me paraît si... féminin ?"

Puis elle eut comme une révélation.

"Oh !"

Sam prit un air terrifié. Il venait de prendre conscience de ce qui venait de passer par la tête de la jeune femme.

"Non. Non. Non. Vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! Je... euh... non... je ne..."

Ne parvenant pas à trouver ses mots et rougissant à vue d'œil, Sam partit s'enfermer dans la première pièce qu'il trouva.

"J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?" (innocemment)

"C'est rien... Il a toujours été un grand timide..." (tout sourire)


	10. Chapter 10

Dean avait beau faire de l'humour, il s'inquiétait énormément pour son petit frère. Il restait toujours cloîtré dans la pièce comme un paria.

"Tu m'attends là deux secondes ?!... J'vais tout de même aller le voir... Il a toujours été mal dans sa peau et je ne voudrais pas... Enfin, tu comprends..."

Molly posa une main amicale sur son épaule et hocha la tête. Décidément, ce garçon était une perle. Bizarre, mais c'était une perle... Attendrie, elle le regarda se diriger vers la pièce, frapper doucement à la porte puis disparaître.

Dean n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Devant lui, Sammy ne cessait de changer de tenue vestimentaire. Il s'était laissé glisser le long du mur, le visage dans ses mains et totalement désespéré par la tournure de la situation. Dean s'approcha lentement de lui, ne voulant ni le brusquer ni l'effrayer. C'est qu'il avait eu sa dose pour aujourd'hui !...

"Hé, Sammy ! Sammy !? Sammy !..." (en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère)

"Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive Dean ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?" (les yeux embués de larmes)

"J'aurais aimé avoir la réponse, Sammy..."

"Mais regarde-moi ! Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi humilié de toute ma vie !"

"Ç'aurait pu être pire quand on y pense... Tu aurais pu rester un homme et..."

Sam lui lança un regard noir qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

"Bon. Bon. Ça va... Oublie !"

"De quoi j'ai l'air maintenant ? Dis-moi de quoi j'ai l'air !..."

Dean étudia son petit frère de haut en bas, s'attardant sur cette tenue qui n'avait pas changé depuis quelques secondes, et leva un sourcil d'étonnement.

"Euh... Et bien... je crois que ça va pas te plaire... On dirait que tu vas te marier..."

"Oh non !"

"Petit cachottier, va ! Et moi qui n'ai même pas pensé à apporter un petit quelque chose pour la noce !..."

Si Dean pensait dérider son frère en faisant de l'humour, c'était raté. A dire vrai, c'était même pire. Sam broyait de plus en plus de noir et semblait s'enfoncer dans la déprime. Qui pouvait l'en blâmer après tout ? Il avait vécu beaucoup de choses ces derniers jours, des choses qui auraient rendu dingues depuis bien longtemps les personnes les plus posées. Mais qu'on se le dise, il n'était pas dans les plans de Dean de laisser son petit frère dans cet état.

"Sammy... Calme-toi !... Tout va s'arranger, tu verras..."

"Ah ouais ? Et quand ? Tu n'as pas l'air de bien réaliser. Il est plus que sûr que je joue le rôle de la princesse..."

"Jusque là, on est d'accord"

"... et je dois me marier bientôt si j'en crois ma robe..." (en la triturant dans tous les sens que ça en devenait affolant)

"Rien de bien nouveau !"

"Mais réfléchis un peu, Dean ! Avec qui la princesse est censée se marier dans les contes de fées...?"

"Ch'ais pas, moi ! Son prince charmant...?"

"... ou son beau et brave chevalier..."

Dean fit un petit signe de tête avant de pleinement réaliser.

"Oh non ! Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. C'est hors de question ! T'es mon p'tit frère... J't'adore vraiment, mais pas au point de te passer la bague au doigt !..."

"Et si on n'a pas le choix ?"

"Sam ! C'est hors de question ! Fin de la discussion !"

_La princesse serrait contre son cœur le petit bouquet de roses blanches éclatantes. Elle allait enfin réaliser le rêve de toute une vie. Elle allait épouser celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Elle allait épouser son preux chevalier et rien ni personne ne pourrait s'opposer à leur amour.__  
><em>  
>"Dean..."<p>

"Quoi encore ?"

Sam le fixait avec un regard déchirant, le même regard qu'il avait au masculin et qui faisait toujours fondre son grand frère. Enfin, d'habitude... car là, Dean se le jurait, il ne cèderait pas ! Sa réputation était en jeu après tout. Il le dévisagea quelques instants, essayant avec difficulté de garder son sérieux.

"Elles sortent d'où ces fleurs ?" (d'un air dégoûté)

"J'sais pas... J'ressens des trucs bizarres, Dean !..."

"Arrête ! Je n'veux pas l'savoir !" (en grimaçant)

"Mais Dean, j'me sens tout chose..."

Il y eut comme un blanc.

"... J'crois bien que j'vais pleurer..." (en reniflant)

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. _Ah ! Les hormones !_

Quand Thor Sorenson rentra dans la chambre de sa fille, inquiet de son état qu'il avait jugé alarmant, et qu'il la vit attelée à l'écriture de son précieux conte, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

"**Moira ! C'est ça comme ça que tu te reposes ? C'est ça que tu appelles respecter une promesse ?**"

La fillette sursauta. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion de voir son père dans une telle rage et ça l'effrayait au plus haut point. Pourtant, elle trouva tout de même le courage de lui répondre.

"Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi j'écrivais ? Tu n'as jamais pensé que ça pouvait me faire du bien ? Tu parlais de promesse... J'ai promis de te parler – ce que je suis en train de faire... J'ai promis de devenir une élève modèle... Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je ne m'accorderais pas quelques moments de détente !..."

Elle avait lâché son sac et sa poitrine s'élevait avec force sous le coup de la colère et de la décharge d'adrénaline. Son père, fou de colère, lui arracha le précieux cahier des mains et, avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il s'enflamma jusqu'à n'être plus que cendres.

"Maintenant tu vas pouvoir te concentrer sur les choses sérieuses !..." (en se frottant les mains pour évacuer les dernières cendres)

"**J'TE DETESTE !**"

Puis, voyant que sa mère et son frère se tenaient près de là.

"**J'VOUS DETESTE TOUS !**"

Ses yeux s'enflammèrent et elle disparut dans un tourbillon, ivre de colère.

Alors que Sam approchait ses lèvres de celles de son frère, un immense éclair traversa la pièce et les empêcha de commettre l'irréparable. Ils se tenaient toujours l'un en face de l'autre, l'air gêné et quelque peu honteux, mais mettaient de plus en plus de distance entre eux. Au moins, ils avaient retrouvé une apparence normale... tout comme les lieux autour d'eux...

Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit sourd suivi d'un juron. Missouri avait retrouvé les sentiers de la normalité, mais un peu brutalement. Autour d'eux, tout semblait avoir repris son caractère rationnel. C'était là l'essentiel. Restait à savoir pour combien de temps...

En tout cas, il ne fallut à Dean que quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits. C'est ainsi qu'il repartit au bras de Molly qui, elle, semblait avoir tout oublié sauf ce beau gosse qui l'avait invitée au restaurant. Ils s'y en allèrent dans l'Impala noire rutilante qui s'était retrouvée garée devant chez Missouri. Sans doute l'irrésistible charme de son propriétaire...


	11. Chapter 11

"On ne peut décidément jamais te laisser seul !"

Thor esquissa un sourire éphémère.

"Et tu es fier de toi ? Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ? C'est ta fille qui vient de partir... Tu en as conscience au moins ? TA FILLE !"

Hilda était hors d'elle. Son bébé était on ne sait où et son mari semblait s'en foutre royalement. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que ce n'était l'habitude ni de l'un ni de l'autre... et cela ne faisait qu'agrémenter sa colère et nourrir son inquiétude. Thor soupira bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Il faut toujours que tu fasses une montagne de tout !..."

La jeune femme manqua s'étouffer.

"Je quoi...?! Moi au moins j'agis comme une mère. Je m'inquiète pour ma fille !... Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais elle est partie plutôt précipitamment tout à l'heure... Un peu trop à mon goût. Elle et toi, vous êtes pareils. Vous agissez toujours sous le coup de l'impulsion ! Elle a aussi ton côté borné, tu sais... Et si elle ne revenait pas ? Tu y as pensé ?"

"Tout de suite les grands mots ! Tout ça pour un simple caprice... Tout ça pour le caprice d'une enfant gâtée... Tu verras, ça lui passera... Une fois qu'elle se sera calmée, elle se jettera dans nos bras pour se faire pardonner..."

"Mon pauvre Thor, tu as bien des progrès à faire en matière de psychologie enfantine... sans compter que Moira a aussi ton fichu caractère !..."

Le principal intéressé se contenta de hausser les épaules en grommelant un je ne sais quoi...

"Quoi ? Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Bouge pas, je vais éclairer ta lanterne ! Tu es son père. Tu es le pilier de cette famille. Moira t'avait placé sur un piédestal. Elle avait fait de toi son confident. Et il a suffi que tu ouvres la bouche une seule fois pour que tu chamboules tout. Il aura suffi d'une seule fois, d'une seule, pour perdre sa confiance. Tu l'as trahie ! Comment te sentirais-tu à sa place ?"

Comment il se sentirait...? L'idée suivait son cours dans l'esprit de Thor et la réponse à cette question restait invariablement la même. Il aurait réagi exactement de la même manière... Elle était bien la fille de son père !... Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire. Un sourire certes, mais un sourire de façade. Il ne l'avouerait jamais – surtout pas à sa femme – mais il s'inquiétait pour sa fille. Elle était seule, livrée à elle-même, à la merci des dangers d'un monde qu'elle ne connaissait que trop mal. La voix de sa femme le tira de ses pensées.

"Je sais ce que tu penses. Moira est puissante. C'est vrai et je ne le nierai pas... mais tant de puissance chez un être si fragile et si influençable, cela ne peut être que dangereux. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer si..." _Ma petite chérie..._

"Je ne voudrais pas paraître pessimiste mais c'est une possibilité à envisager..." _Moira..._

"Chérie..."

"Oui ?"

"Il faut la retrouver !"

"Enfin je te retrouve !..." (un sourire éclairant son visage)

Hilda lui passa amoureusement le bras par-dessus son épaule et lui caressa le dos pour le réconforter.

"Tout va bien se passer..." _Tout va bien se passer maintenant que tu es là..._

**Pendant ce temps...**

Moira se tenait assise là, les bras autour de ses jambes repliées, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, mais elle ne semblait rien regarder en particulier. Qui sait même si elle regardait vraiment quelque chose, ici, à la frontière entre Asgaror et le monde des humains.

Les dernières heures qui venaient de s'écouler défilaient dans sa tête. Elle cherchait à comprendre comment tout avait bien pu dégénérer aujourd'hui. Mais elle avait beau tout retourner dans tous les sens, elle ne trouvait pas de réponse. Elle ne trouvait pas la réponse et cela l'agaçait... Cela la rendait malheureuse... Qu'allait-elle devenir si ses parents ne l'aimaient plus ? Elle renifla de plus belle et sursauta en entendant la voix derrière elle.

"Que t'arrive-t-il mon enfant ? Pourquoi tant de larmes sur ce joli visage ?" (en les effaçant du doigt)

"Parrain Loki... Que...? Comment...?" (d'une voix hoquetante)

"Tu sais bien que je ne saurais laisser une âme comme la tienne en peine... Alors, dis-moi, que s'est-il donc passé pour que ton cœur pleure autant que tes yeux ?"

"Je... Je... Je me suis disputé avec Papa... Il... Il m'a toujours dit que je comptais plus que tout pour lui... Il... Il m'avait dit que mon bonheur était ce qui importait le plus à ses yeux... Et tout ce temps, je l'ai cru alors que tout n'était que mensonge. Comment j'ai pu être aussi bête ? Il a tout gâché !"

"C'est ton père, Moira. Et même s'il le paraissait à tes yeux, il n'a jamais été parfait. Laisse-lui le temps et il comprendra. Il finira par comprendre..."

"Mais quand ? Il a détruit ce que j'avais de plus cher ! Il a détruit mon œuvre ! Et moi là-dedans, je deviens quoi ?" (d'une voix déchirante)

"Mais voyons Moira, tu es une AEsir. Tu as toute la puissance et les pouvoirs nécessaires pour te retourner et pour créer une nouvelle illusion..."

"Mais je me fous de tout ça ! Je refuse d'être ce monstre que tout le monde voudrait voir en moi ! Je ne veux pas créer d'illusions ! Je ne veux pas faire de mal ! Je veux simplement être une enfant et écrire des histoires... des contes... C'est si difficile à comprendre ?"

"Des histoires ? Des contes ? Mais ce n'est pas ton rôle ! Tu es née AEsir et tu as des devoirs envers notre monde..."

"Ah ouais ? Celui de torturer...? Celui de faire souffrir...? Celui de tuer...? Je m'y refuse ! Je veux avoir un vrai choix !... Pourquoi je peux pas, hein ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est parce que je suis ce que je suis !..."

"Tu es une personne... une demi-déesse même... et regarde-les ! Ils sont pitoyables... sournois... fourbes... Ce ne sont pas des anges, Moira ! Ils râlent... Ils mentent... Ils volent... Ils tuent..."

"Au moins, ils ont une vie..."

"Moira..."

"Non ! Je ne veux pas écouter !"

"Tu n'as pas à avoir une si mauvaise opinion de toi-même... Tu peux avoir le choix..."

"C'est vrai ?" (pleine d'espoir)

"Puisque je te le dis !..." (en souriant)

"Et comment ?"

"En me rejoignant. Tu sais, toi et moi sommes pareils..."

"Tu ne rêves que de discorde et de sang versé... comment oses-tu te comparer à moi ? Nous n'avons absolument rien en commun !..."

"Détrompe-toi Moira ! Au fond de nos cœurs règne une indéniable envie de liberté qui ne demande qu'à exister. Toi et tes pouvoirs... Moi et ma ruse... On formerait une sacrée équipe, tu ne crois pas ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je pourrais m'associer avec toi ?"

"Tu as besoin de moi, ma pauvre Moira !... Pauvre petite fille toute seule... Pauvre petite fille à papa, on a détruit ton conte... Mais l'heure n'est plus aux enfantillages, Mimi... Tu dois leur montrer à tous qui tu es vraiment... Et pour ça, rien de tel qu'un coup de pouce. Quelle chance que tu m'aies trouvé sur ta route !..."

"Dans tes rêves ! Tu es peut-être rusé, mais tu n'es pas pour autant une lumière !... Je préfère me passer de tes services... J'ai ma fierté. J'ai ma liberté aussi... ce qui n'est pas ton cas..."

Elle lui fit sa plus belle grimace alors que Loki bouillonnait de rage.

"Tu vois, le petit cas désespéré n'est pas aussi idiot que tu le pensais. Au fait, tu avais raison sur un point : il est temps pour moi de mûrir. Je vais m'occuper de ce léger problème sur-le-champ... mais sans toi ! Sur ce, ciao !"

Loki la regarda s'éloigner. Elle avait raison. Il n'avait plus de liberté. Il était prisonnier de ce monde-frontière depuis ce jour où il avait été banni d'Asgaror. Cette gosse s'était bien payé sa tête, mais il savait au moins une chose.

"On se reverra !"

La jeune Moira lui fit un signe de la main qui voulait dire '_mais oui, c'est ça... dans tes rêves !_'. Et sans se préoccuper davantage de lui, elle passa son chemin.

"On se reverra... et plus tôt que tu ne le penses... Tu es comme moi. Deux êtres mis au ban de la société." (en murmurant pour lui-même)


	12. Chapter 12

Quand Moira se retrouva devant sa propre maison, elle hésita longuement. Devait-elle ouvrir la porte ou devait-elle s'enfuir encore plus loin ? Elle appréhendait le moment des retrouvailles. Les retrouvailles ? Moira se mit à rire nerveusement. Quels parents pardonneraient à leur fille après des propos aussi durs ? Elle soupira. Loki avait peut-être raison... Elle n'avait plus de famille. Elle était le mouton noir de cette famille. Elle l'avait bien trop souvent déçue. Elle ne serait jamais à la hauteur de ses espérances. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle s'en aille définitivement. Sa famille ne serait que soulagée de son poids mort. Elle commençait à tourner les talons quand la porte s'ouvrit...

"Moira !"

"Ma chérie ! Tu vas bien ?"

Pour toute réponse, elle esquissa un petit sourire gêné. Ce n'était définitivement pas la réaction qu'elle attendait. Même Hans était là. Ce fut même le premier à l'enserrer dans ses bras. C'était si rare et en même temps si dérangeant !... Elle se laissa faire... surtout que ses parents se joignirent à cette étreinte fraternelle. Il n'y avait plus de doute : ils formaient bel et bien une famille.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Trop court pour Moira. Sa mère la regarda avec amour tout en caressant ses cheveux noirs bouclés et fit un clin d'œil discret à son mari.

"Ton père a quelque chose d'important à te dire..."

Thor esquissa un petit sourire alors que Moira les regardait tous les deux d'un air terrifié. Il aurait bien voulu lui donner une bonne leçon, mais la peur qu'elle ne s'enfuie - et définitivement cette fois - l'en dissuada. De toute façon, Hilda l'avait à l'œil et là, tout de suite, elle le fixait avec insistance. Jamais elle ne le lâcherait, surtout tant qu'il n'aurait pas craché le morceau. Elle avait tout fait pour retrouver sa famille... Elle n'allait pas laisser tomber maintenant ! Ce n'aurait aucun sens !... Thor s'accroupit devant sa fille et lui releva le menton.

"Je suis vraiment désolé... Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir..."

Hilda et Moira froncèrent les sourcils et Thor, gêné, se reprit.

"Bon. D'accord. Je l'ai peut-être pensé... Ok. Je l'ai pensé... Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin... J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour..."

La fillette se jeta dans les bras de son père qui la serra de toutes ses forces, le tout sous le regard attendri d'Hilda.

"Papa... Je veux bien... mais à une condition !..."

"Tout ce que tu veux, mon amour !"

"Que tu me pardonnes aussi..."

Thor desserra son étreinte et regarda sa fille tout étonné.

"De quoi ?"

"Je m'en veux de t'avoir... de vous avoir dit toutes ces choses horribles... Et puis, j'aurais dû être plus honnête avec toi... Au lieu de ça, je me suis enfermée dans le mensonge et je me suis enfuie comme une voleuse..."

Moira se remit à pleurer.

"Tout est oublié, mon cœur !... Tu es là... Pour moi, c'est le principal" (en séchant ses larmes du revers de la main)

"C'est vrai...? Tu n'es pas fâché ?" (avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux)

"Bien sûr !"

Elle sembla réfléchir et plissa ses yeux.

"Ce n'est pas ce que disait Parrain..."

"Tu as vu Loki ?"

Thor sentait sa colère remonter en flèche. Comment cette ordure avait-il osé s'approcher de sa fille et lui dire des mensonges pareils ? Il ruminait ses pensées et commençait à serrer des poings, sous le regard effrayé de Moira. S'en étant aperçu, Thor radoucit ses traits, sans pour autant cesser de bouillir à l'intérieur.

"Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que dit Loki, ma puce !... C'est un jaloux." _Et je vais lui casser la gueule !...__  
><em>  
>La fillette sembla rassurée. Elle passa ses petits bras autour du cou de son père.<p>

"Ah ! J'allais oublier... Ta mère et moi avons une petite surprise pour toi. Même Hans a participé !..."

Moira le fixa d'un air intrigué, puis ses lèvres dessinèrent un large sourire quand son père lui tendit un nouveau petit cahier.

"Je sais... Il ne remplacera jamais l'ancien, mais..."

"C'est merveilleux ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! J'vous adore tous !"

Son regard passait de son père à sa mère en passant par Hans et le petit cahier. Elle le voyait bien... Il lui faisait de l'œil et elle, elle n'avait qu'une envie : l'étrenner.

"Je peux...?"

Ses parents se mirent à rire.

"Mais bien sûr, ma chérie !... Il est fait pour ça. Mais n'oublie pas qu'on mange bientôt..."

"Pas de problème !" (en montant l'escalier quatre à quatre)

"Hé, Moira !"

"Oui ?" (presque énervée d'avoir été coupée dans son élan)

"C'est bon pour aujourd'hui, mais après... Priorité aux devoirs !"

"Oui Papa ! Je peux y aller maintenant ?"

"Bien sûr ma ch..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase ; sa fille avait disparu de son champ de vision.

Moira s'enferma dans sa chambre, prit un crayon et se laissa retomber sur son lit, son précieux cahier à la main. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, le crayon à la bouche et les jambes croisées au-dessus d'elle.

_Il était une fois..._

Elle se rappela soudain les paroles blessantes de Loki et raya rageusement les premiers mots.

_Dans le fin fond du Midwest vivaient deux garçons, deux frères, aussi beaux que talentueux. Tout était trop calme dans leur ville et eux ne rêvaient que d'aventures. Alors, lorsqu'ils entendirent parler d'un trésor, ils sautèrent sur l'occasion et partirent à sa recherche sur leurs fidèles destriers._

Dean et Sam avaient profité de cette journée de calme - ou plutôt d'accalmie - pour régler quelques petites choses. Dean avait flirté avec sa Molly... Sam s'était reposé entre ses recherches sur la créature... Ensemble, ils avaient réglé le sort d'Emmy Wilson... Il n'y avait plus rien à craindre de ce côté-là. Restait cette créature dont ils ne connaissaient pas la nature mais qui s'était bien payé leurs têtes.

"Toujours rien...?"

Sam lui fit un petit signe de la tête négatif.

"Allez, viens !"

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?"

"Non, mais je sais où on va..."

"Ah ? Et où ?"

"A Hope !"

"Tu te fiches de moi ?!" (agacé)

"Non. Il paraît qu'on y trouve tout ce que l'on cherche..."

Sam le fusilla du regard.

"J't'ai pas dit... j'ai un contact là-bas... enfin Papa en a un... disons l'ami d'un ami de Papa a un contact là-bas... Il paraît qu'un GPS à créature aurait refait surface..."

"Oh !"

"Comme tu dis !"

"Alors ? Tu viens ou quoi ?"

"Tu sais que tu es énervant, Sammy ?!..."

Le jeune homme tourna sa tête vers son frère tout en rassemblant ses maigres affaires.

"C'est Sam !" _ça c'est mon frère !_

Ils se dirigeaient tranquillement vers le parking du motel quand soudain...

"Dean..."

"Hmm ?!"

"Je crois qu'on a un problème !"

"Allons bon ! Quoi enc...?"

Les dernières lettres restèrent en suspens. Il venait de remarquer le changement de leur tenue vestimentaire. _Dites-moi que j'rêve !... Des santiags... Aïe ! Un pantalon moulant en cuir marron... Beeeerrrrkkkk ! Une chemise à carreaux... Plus ringard que ça, tu meurs !... Une veste en cuir marron... Un chapeau... Sans commentaires. Une ceinture avec deux colts... ça, ça peut être sympa !... Et... Hors de question !_ Dean passa sa main sur son cou. Il soupira de soulagement. Seul Sam avait écopé du foulard rouge.

Les deux frères se dévisageaient d'un air marqué à la fois par le désespoir et une folle envie de rire. Dean brisa la monotonie.

"L'un de nous est de trop dans cette ville !"

Dean fit jouer ses doigts autour des colts, les saisit, fit mine de tirer et les fit tournoyer autour de ses doigts avant de les ranger dans leurs fourreaux.

"J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça..."

Sam fronça les sourcils en regardant Dean de travers. Son frère était décidément resté un vrai gamin.

"Ben quoi ? Si en plus on peut même plus rigoler..."

"Tourne-toi et tu riras beaucoup moins..." (en désignant quelque chose de la main)

Instinctivement, Dean se retourna et...

"Hors de question !"

Devant lui se tenaient deux chevaux à l'allure élégante. Il leva la tête au ciel.

"Hé dites là-haut ! Faut vivre avec son époque... ça fait longtemps qu'on n'utilise plus ça pour se déplacer..."

Sam regarda son frère et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette affaire, il pensa sérieusement qu'il était devenu dingue.

Moira effaça la fin de la phrase en grimaçant. _Et ils partirent à la recherche du trésor au volant de leur superbe voiture..._

L'Impala apparut comme par magie devant eux, la carrosserie plus étincelante que jamais.

"Ah, tu vois !? Suffisait de demander !"

Sam sembla peu convaincu.

"Mouais... Bof !"

"En tout cas, j'ai récupéré mon bébé !" (en caressant amoureusement le capot)

Son petit frère esquissa un sourire.

"Mais tu ne crois pas que... Tu sais... Bobby..."

Dean acquiesça et prit son portable. Il choisit le nom de leur ami dans son répertoire et appuya sur la touche 'appeler'. Il y eut un déclic et Dean se mit de suite à parler.

"Hé, salut Bobby ! C'est Dean ! Est-ce que tu aurais des infos sur une créature...?"

Dean souriait intérieurement. Il s'imaginait déjà la réponse... une sorte de '_Grumpf ! Dean ! Y'a intérêt que ce soit important pour m'avoir réveillé à trois heures !..._' Il fut déçu.

"Qu'est-ce qui marche le matin à quatre pattes, le midi à deux et le soir à trois ?"

"Hein ?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Qu'est-ce qui marche le matin à quatre pattes, le midi à deux et le soir à trois ?"

"Je n'te suis pas, Bobby..."

"Qu'est-ce qui marche le matin à quatre pattes, le midi à deux et le soir à trois ?" (commençant sérieusement à s'impatienter)

"Essaie, toi, pour voir... J'comprends rien à c'qu'il raconte !" (en tendant le portable à son frère)

"Hé Bobby ! C'est Sam ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui marche le matin à quatre pattes, le midi à deux et le soir à trois ?"

"L'homme, mais je ne vois pas ce que..."

"Dans quelle merde vous vous êtes encore fourrés tous les deux ? Et pire encore, dans quel merdier vous m'avez entraîné ?"

"Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles... Tu voudrais pas être plus clair ?"

"Sans moi s'effondreraient les cathédrales. Je suis la solution, pour m'élever depuis le sol et atteindre le Paradis..."

"Bobby, c'est plus drôle ! Que tu fasses ça à Dean, passe encore... mais j'ai passé l'âge de jouer aux devinettes !"

Dean protesta vigoureusement et afficha une moue boudeuse.

A l'autre bout du fil, Sam entendit comme un grognement. Bobby s'énervait tranquillement mais sûrement. Lui non plus n'avait pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes. _Qu'il y réponde qu'on avance !..._ Sam leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

"La clef... mais..."

"Tu vas me laisser en placer une, oui ou merde !?"

"Parler ? Mais tu ne fais que ça depuis tout à l'heure !..."

"Et tu crois que j'ai le choix peut-être ?"

"Mais pourquoi...? Comment...?"

"Je suis le blé et le sel de la terre. Je peux compter le temps, sombrer dans la folie ou tomber en poussière..." _On va avancer avec ça !..._

Et en même temps que cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, quelque chose fit tilt. Il commençait à comprendre. Enfin !

"Le grain ! Bouge pas ! On arrive !"

"Où veux-tu que j'aille ?" (en soupirant)

"On arrive !"

Et il raccrocha.

Depuis le début, Dean écoutait son frère sans trop comprendre. Un homme, une clé et maintenant un grain ! Il en connaissait au moins deux qui en avait un. Cette seule pensée lui arracha un sourire. Il reprit bien vite son sérieux quand il entendit la voix de son frère. Cette intonation... On aurait dit leur père... Quoi qu'en pensait Sam, il avait bien des choses en commun avec lui.

Dean se dirigea en toute hâte vers l'Impala dans laquelle son frère avait déjà pris place. Il avait cet air grave et sérieux des mauvais jours. Dean ne se posa pas plus de questions et démarra en trombe.

"Bobby a des ennuis ?"

"Pire que ça..."

Dean leva un sourcil, perplexe.

"Lui aussi est victime de la créature..."

Il appuya sur la pédale d'accélération.

L'Impala avala en quelques heures la distance qui séparait leur motel de Plainview de la casse du vieux chasseur.

_Leur quête les mena d'abord auprès d'un vieux sage dont personne ne connaissait le visage mais dont tous redoutaient les énigmes. On racontait que quiconque l'affrontait n'en ressortait jamais vivant. Mais cela ne suffirait pas à effrayer nos aventuriers sans peur et sans reproches._

Dean et Sam sortirent de la voiture et la première chose qui les frappa fut le silence. Personne pour les accueillir. Ni les sons métalliques des outils frappant les vieilles carcasses. Ni les aboiements intempestifs de Rumsfeld. Encore moins les pas assurés de leur ami. Tout était calme. Beaucoup trop calme...

Ils se regardèrent un instant et décidèrent d'un commun accord de rentrer. Dean fit un signe de la main à son frère à la manière des militaires et tous deux s'introduisirent dans la demeure avec précaution. Ils enlevèrent les crans de sécurité de leurs armes dans un cliquetis qui les fit retenir leur souffle. C'était trop bête de se faire repérer maintenant qu'ils touchaient au but.

"Bobby ! Bobby ! Bobby, t'es là ?"

"Je suis, je ne suis plus, j'étais et je vais être. Veut-on me retenir, je suis mort pour jamais. Mais pour jamais aussi je suis prêt à renaître. Je meurs toujours, toujours je renais"

"Hein ?"

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voix bourrue et baissèrent instantanément leurs armes. Bobby était bien là, seul, dans la pénombre. Il ne semblait pas blessé, ni même menacé. Il était juste différent. Tellement différent que Dean étouffa un rire en le voyant. Bobby le foudroya du regard, ce qui eut tôt fait de remettre le jeune homme en place. En même temps, voir la tête de Bobby greffée sur le corps d'un lion et avec des ailes d'aigle sur le dos, c'était pas donné à tout le monde !

Sam soupira. Son frère ne changerait jamais. Même si l'heure était grave, il trouverait toujours matière à rire. Il adressa un regard désolé à son ami et ce dernier tenta d'hausser les épaules avec difficulté. Il n'avait que faire des excuses et des apitoiements. Il voulait une réponse et elle se faisait longue à venir.

"Oh pardon ! J'oubliais... C'est le temps."

"J'ai bien cru que tu n'le cracherais jamais !..."

"Tu rigoles ? C'est..."

"Dès que l'on me nomme, je n'existe plus..."

"Le silence..."

"Tu devrais essayer, mon garçon... Il a de grandes vertus !..."

Le jeune homme allait protester mais se rendit rapidement compte que Bobby avait raison. Plus il parlait et plus il avait de chance qu'il pose des questions. Surtout lui. Cela avait toujours été son point fort. Son plus gros défaut aussi.

"Bien... L'un de vous deux va-t-il enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici et surtout quelle énorme connerie vous avez faite ?" (en tournant sa tête vers Dean)

Le principal intéressé fit une moue vexée. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours lui qu'on accuse quand il y avait un problème ?

"Héééééé ! J'y suis pour rien, moi !"

Bobby arqua un sourcil, peu convaincu.

"Il a raison..." _pour une fois..._ "il a été le premier à en souffrir Pour faire court, il a été chevalier, grenouille, dragon et pour finir cowboy... tout comme moi d'ailleurs..."

Il n'échappa pas à Dean que son frère avait omis de parler de ses déboires et de ce baiser qui avait bien failli être consommé. Il n'allait pas lui faire l'affront de lui rappeler ce douloureux moment ! C'était que sa réputation était aussi en jeu dans cette histoire...

"Sammy a eu le beau rôle... Il a été une princesse..."

"Un prince, tu veux dire..."

"Nan. Une princesse."

Bobby le fixa avec intensité histoire de déceler la moindre trace de plaisanterie. N'en trouvant aucune, il se mit à rire tellement fort qu'il en fit trembler les murs.

"Pardon..."

"Tous ceux qui nous sont liés ou qui nous croisent connaissent le même sort... Il y a d'abord eu cet esprit... Meg... Missouri... Toi..."

"Missouri a parlé de créatures farceuses, tu as une idée de quoi elle parlait ?"

"Du repos des humains, implacable ennemie... J'ai rendu mille amants envieux de mon sort. Je me repais de sang et je trouve ma vie dans les bras de celui qui recherche ma mort..."

"Ah ! Ne m'dis rien ! Ça je sais !... C'est un vampire ! Trop fastoche ton énigme !"

"Dean, non !" (affolé)

"Mauvaise réponse !"

Bobby leur adressa un regard aussi terrifié que désolé. Il ne savait pas plus qu'eux ce qu'il allait se passer. Juste que ça allait arriver.


	14. Chapter 14

Il y eut comme un bruit sourd... Puis un craquement... Un autre... et encore un autre... Sous les yeux horrifiés de Sam, le sol commençait à se fissurer sous les pieds de son grand frère.

"Deeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaannnnn !" (terrifié)

Et avant qu'il ne puisse faire un seul geste, il le vit disparaître dans un nuage de poussière.

"**DEAN ! DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN !**"

Pas de réponse. Sam était affolé... comme un enfant perdu dans une fête foraine... Il ne voyait plus sa balise. Il ne voyait plus son frère. Tout ça à cause d'une malheureuse réponse. Tout ça à cause de leur ami. Tout ça à cause de cette putain de créature !... Il fulminait. Il serrait des poings, essayant de retenir ses larmes et de contenir sa colère. Un gémissement le ramena à la réalité. Et si...

"Dean...?" (hésitant)

"Humpfff ! Humpff ! S...Sammy...?"

"Dean ! Dean ! Tu vas bien ?" (en balayant d'un geste futile la poussière qui masquait sa vue)

"Aide-moi, tu veux ?!"

Dean était accroché à un pan de sol, suspendu au-dessus du vide, et menaçait à tout instant de disparaître corps et âme au fond du gouffre. Sam lui agrippa son bras et le ramena sur la terre ferme au prix d'efforts surhumains.

"Toi, ne m'refais plus jamais ça !" (essoufflé, en pointant du doigt le sphinx Bobby)

Leur ami sourcilla à peine.

"Du repos des humains, implacable ennemie... J'ai rendu mille amants envieux de mon sort. Je me repais de sang et je trouve ma vie dans les bras de celui qui recherche ma mort..."

Sam regarda son frère avec intensité.

"T'inquiète ! J'te laisse répondre. J'ai assez fait de sport pour aujourd'hui. Allez ! Vas-y, grand chef ! Montre-nous ta science !"

"C'était la puce, Dean..." (comme si c'était l'évidence même)

Le principal intéressé leva les yeux au ciel. Il détestait quand il lui faisait ça.

"Bon. Je suppose que tu as une réponse à nous donner..."

Bobby hocha la tête.

"Sam ! Prends le bouquin là-bas ! Non, pas celui-là... L'autre... Non... Oui... Voilà... C'est ça !... D'après ce que vous m'avez raconté et aussi d'après mon expérience, je dirais que nous avons affaire à un trickster... Ces créatures adorent jouer des tours aux humains... C'est dans leur nature..."

"Et ces machins, ils causent ?"

Sam foudroya son frère du regard. Le pauvre Dean mit du temps à comprendre pourquoi son cher petit frère était d'humeur changeante... La voix de Bobby retentit derrière lui et il prit conscience de la portée de sa question.

"Nous sommes deux sœurs, nous sommes fragiles, mais à nous deux, nous pouvons faire disparaître le monde..."

"J'suis sûr que c'est encore une solution tordue !... Une idée ?"

"Si tu savais retenir ta langue aussi..."

"Parce que monsieur se croit malin peut-être ? C'est pas moi qui ai commencé, j'te signale !"

"Ah ! Parce que ça va être de ma faute maintenant ?!"

"Oh non ! Pas de ça avec moi, Sam ! N'essaie pas de noyer le poisson ! Je ne fermerais pas les yeux cette fois-ci !"

Sam resta interdit puis sembla réfléchir.

"Quoi ?" (énervé)

"Dean, t'es un génie !"

"Quoi ? T'en doutais ?" (sourire aux lèvres)

Sam ignora la réplique.

"Ce sont les paupières, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Effectivement"

"Bon. C'est pas tout ça, mais..."

"Ces créatures parlent comme toi et moi... Pourquoi cette question ?"

"Quand j'étais un dragon, j'ai entendu... disons que j'ai cru entendre une voix qui contait une histoire..."

Sam lui jeta un regard noir.

"Et tu comptais nous le dire quand ?"

"Excuse-moi, mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé... avec tout ce qui nous est arrivé... j'ai oublié... Tu ne vas tout de même pas m'en vouloir pour ça ?"

Sam baissa honteusement la tête. C'était vrai que d'eux deux, c'était Dean à avoir le plus souffert de la créature.

"Désolé..."

Dean fit un petit signe de tête pour dire qu'il avait déjà oublié.

"Mais Missouri nous a dit que cette chose ne nous voulait aucun mal..."

"Honnêtement, j'en doute. Pas seulement à cause de ce qui nous arrive... C'est juste... les tricksters sont réputés détester les humains. A divers degrés certes, mais ils nous détestent."

"Oh !"

"Comme tu dis !"

"Et pour les tuer...?" _Merde ! J'avais carrément oublié !_

"Je suis un homme, je suis une femme. Je ne suis ni un homme ni une femme..."

"L'ombre !"

"Avec un pieu dans le cœur."

"Charmant !"

"Dean, moi aussi je pourrais faire les mêmes remarques, alors épargne ta salive !" _Et gnagnagna... Et gnagnagna..._

"Sam, viens, on y va !"

"Et vous comptez aller où comme ça ?"

"A Hope. Il paraît qu'un GPS à créature aurait refait surface..."

"Vous avez retrouvé la trace du trésor mystérieux ?" (surpris)

Devant les mines plus qu'étonnées des deux frères, Bobby se sentit obligé de donner des explications.

"Personne ne l'a jamais vu, mais beaucoup d'auteurs en parlent. Il a de puissants pouvoirs. Il ne se contente pas de situer une créature sur une carte, il vous mène directement à elle !"

Leurs bouches dessinèrent un 'Oooooh !' et l'idée suivit son cours dans leurs esprits. Cette chose était bien plus importante qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé au départ.

_Nos deux aventuriers venaient de traverser leur première épreuve avec succès. Ils étaient plus déterminés que jamais à trouver le trésor, et rien ni personne ne pourrait les éloigner du but qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Au volant de leur bolide, ils prirent la direction de la fameuse ville où les attendait leur contact. En effet, ce dernier avait des informations solides quant à l'emplacement du fameux trésor._


	15. Chapter 15

**Le lendemain, dans une école.**

"Bonjour les enfants !"

"Bonjour Madame Clarkson !"

L'institutrice balaya sa classe du regard et parut satisfaite.

"Bon. Je vois que tout le monde est là. On va donc pouvoir commencer..."

"Ça veut dire que Moira la nulle est là ?!"

La principale intéressée resta de marbre, même si elle explosait à l'intérieur. Elle avait fait une promesse à son père... Elle avait fait une promesse à ses parents... et il était hors de question qu'elle la rompe !

Leur maîtresse s'interposa de suite. Elle ne savait pas comment tout ceci pouvait évoluer, même si elle ne faisait pas grand cas de la jeune Moira. Cette enfant était beaucoup trop insolente pour être modelée et pour devenir quelqu'un de bien. En un mot, irrécupérable.

"Ça suffit, vous deux ! Vous vous croyez malins ?" _Mais j'ai rien fait !..._

La petite Moira le pensa bien fort mais ne souffla mot. Elle n'était pas en position de force et elle le savait pertinemment. Personne ne voudrait prendre la défense d'un cas désespéré... surtout après l'esclandre de la dernière fois. Elle se contenta donc de baisser la tête tout comme le petit Erik qui avait amené la conversation sur ce terrain.

"Bien ! On va pouvoir travailler maintenant ! Donc aujourd'hui, on va faire des exercices pratiques... Vous allez pouvoir me montrer de quoi vous êtes capables, petits AEsirs !..." (en plissant les yeux)

"Pour cela, je veux que vous fassiez des équipes de deux ou trois personnes... Ensuite, on commencera l'entraînement !"

Il y eut un grand silence. Personne ne voulait former d'équipe... Tout le monde voulait afficher ses performances en solo... et évidemment, personne ne voulait s'associer avec Moira... Mme Clarkson fut donc obligée de créer elle-même les équipes. Un hasard, malheureux peut-être, fit que Moira se retrouva en compagnie d'Erik et d'Eleanor qui ne la portaient pas spécialement dans leur cœur.

Ils la regardèrent avec dédain avant de reporter des visages souriants vers leur maîtresse. Ils trouveraient bien moyen de s'en débarrasser ou mieux encore, de l'humilier ! Ce qui ne saurait être trop difficile... Elle était nulle, n'est-ce pas ? Que pouvait-on attendre de quelqu'un de nul ?

Lorsque Moira entendit son institutrice prononcer le mot 'transformation', elle soupira de soulagement. Elle avait ses chances... Enfin, presque. Elle tourna la tête et croisa les visages de ses camarades, illuminés d'un sourire sadique. Instinctivement, elle leva les yeux au ciel et c'en fut fini des sourires de façade. Seule la rage subsistait.

"Allez-y !"

Deux petits mots... Oui mais deux petits mots qui signifiaient beaucoup pour ces enfants. Afficher leurs exploits avec fierté... Affirmer leur supériorité par rapport aux autres... Mais aussi récréation... liberté... vengeance...

Dans la salle de classe, on ne voyait plus des enfants, mais toutes sortes de créatures... toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres... toutes plus effrayantes... Pour peu, on se serait cru dans un zoo démoniaque. Dans le groupe de Moira, on comptait un dragon et un loup-garou... La petite fille quant à elle conservait son apparence. Elle ne savait que choisir... Trop de possibilités et une seule chance de rabattre le caquet de tous ces AEsirs qui ne cessaient de l'humilier.

Autour d'elle, les ricanements fusèrent. Et ils ne provenaient pas uniquement de son 'équipe'... Très vite, d'autres élèves s'étaient ligués contre elle. Heiki... Céline... Dylan... Maeva... même Svenson qu'elle considérait jusqu'à présent comme un 'ami'... Tous se joignaient à Eleanor et Erik...

"Wow ! Moira ! Quel magnifique travail de transformation ! On ne voit absolument aucune différence par rapport à d'habitude. Ah mais oui !... c'est vrai... j'oubliais. Tu es un monstre !... Tu vois, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'obstines comme ça à vouloir rester parmi nous. On le voit bien que tu n'es pas comme nous. D'ailleurs, je suis même sûr que ta famille a honte de toi... Faut dire qu'ils sont pas gâtés ! Se traîner un boulet comme toi !"

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Comment osait-il... Comment osaient-ils s'en prendre à sa famille ? Comment osaient-ils mêler sa famille à ce ramassis de mensonges ? Certes, ce n'était pas qu'elle n'y avait jamais pensé... C'était même tout le contraire... Mais ça lui rappelait les paroles de Loki, paroles qu'avait fermement démenties son père.

Moira sentait la colère parcourir tout son être... Cette chaleur... Cette décharge... Tout cela menaçait d'exploser à chaque instant. Moira réfléchissait, se demandant si elle devait se laisser dominer... Erik acheva de la convaincre.

"Rends-toi à l'évidence ! Ils ne t'aiment pas !..."

"**ASSEZ !**"

"Alors Moira, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? J't'ai vexée...? J't'ai blessée...? Et alors quoi ? Tu vas pleurer maintenant ?"

La jeune fille ferma ses paupières pour les rouvrir aussi sec, les yeux littéralement enflammés.

"C'est toi qui va pleurer..." (d'une voix grondante)

"Ah ouais ? Et tu comptes faire qu...?"

Erik s'arrêta net quand il croisa le regard de sa petite camarade. Moira n'avait plus rien de cette fille incapable et renfermée sur elle-même. Elle brillait par sa puissance. Une puissance insoupçonnée... Une puissance qui semblait sans limites... Une tornade commençait à se former dans la salle et elle menaçait de tout balayer sur son passage !...

Ses boucles noires semblaient avoir pris vie sous la force du vent et dansaient autour de son visage, le tout sous les regards tétanisés du reste de sa classe. Moira se délectait du spectacle... Elle s'en délectait et pourtant il manquait encore quelque chose... _Ah oui !..._ Elle ferma les yeux et on entendit comme un grondement. L'instant d'après, un éclair zébrait. Des cris horrifiés retentirent dans la pièce et la petite fille pencha sa tête sur le côté, un rictus sadique aux lèvres. Quelle douce mélodie à ses oreilles ! Quel merveilleux spectacle !

"C'est curieux... Je ne vous entends plus... vous avez perdu votre langue ?" (petit sourire)

Ses yeux passaient sur chacun de ses petits camarades qui n'en menaient pas large. Ils n'osaient pas l'ouvrir. Plus maintenant. Pas face à Elle. Moira savourait cet instant. Elle avait enfin la paix.

Après avoir détaillé un à un tous les élèves, son regard se porta sur son institutrice. Elle la fixa d'un air moqueur.

"Vous non plus, on ne vous entend plus... Auriez-vous peur de moi ?!"

Peur ? Sa maîtresse se posait la question. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de puissance concentrée chez un être si jeune !... Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était de ne rien avoir vu venir... Si elle avait su qu'il suffisait de la pousser à bout pour voir l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle aurait franchi le pas... et elle aurait pu être fière de son œuvre. Oui mais voilà, elle ne contrôlait rien... et pire encore, Moira semblait y prendre du plaisir. Personne ne savait jusqu'où la fillette pourrait aller... et personne ne l'avait formée pour des cas comme celui-ci. Moira pencha de nouveau sa tête pour bien en mesurer l'effet sur toute l'assistance.

"Bien sûr que vous avez peur..." (petit sourire narquois)

"Pourtant, c'était bien ce que vous vouliez !... Que je m'affirme... Que je devienne l'AEsir qui est en moi... Que j'utilise mes pouvoirs... Toutes ces conneries, quoi ! Vous devriez être contente !... J'ai fait tout ça !"

L'institutrice allait répliquer mais Moira ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

"Oh oui ! Oui, je sais... Je suis imprévisible... On ne peut pas vraiment me faire confiance... C'est pas faux. Je pourrais très bien vous massacrer tous autant que vous êtes d'un simple clignement de paupières..." (clin d'œil sadique)

"... mais je suis de nature clémente aujourd'hui. Et puis, soyons logiques ! Si je faisais pareille chose, je n'aurais plus de souffre-douleur... Je n'aurais plus de professeur... je me ferais sans doute renvoyer de l'école... mes parents seraient tristes... Et ça plus que tout, je ne le veux pas !... Vous non plus d'ailleurs..."

Tout ce petit monde restait replié dans un coin de la salle, incertain quant à son avenir.

"Bien ! Nous sommes d'accord à c'que j'vois..."

Un soupir de soulagement parcourut l'assistance.

"Je vais donc me contenter de tenir ma promesse..."

Mme Clarkson leva un sourcil. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Encore moins s'agissant de Moira. Et cette phrase énigmatique n'arrangeait en rien les choses...

Sans crier gare, Moira amorça sa transformation. Ses yeux avaient quitté leur teinte enflammée pour se parer d'un rouge sang. Mais au-delà de ça, c'était tout son être qui était en train de changer. De ses cheveux bouclés qui s'étaient mués en serpents jusqu'à son corps qui portait en appendice une énorme queue de serpent... Elle s'amusait à la faire claquer devant elle comme le dompteur au cirque, provoquant ainsi des vagues de frissons. Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'elle arbora un sourire dentu qu'elle se sentit enfin prête... qu'elle sentit qu'ils étaient fin prêts... Elle avança vers eux, menaçante, les crocs dégoulinant de bave et puis...

"**BOOH !**" (avec un sourire sadique)

Et cette fois-ci, ce fut un cri de terreur qui submergea toute la classe. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Mr Krause déboulait, prêt à semer un nouveau vent de panique.

"Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?" (en remarquant l'état déplorable de la classe)

Moira, qui avait repris une apparence normale, lui répondit en souriant.

"C'est rien, Monsieur Krause...On s'entraîne..."

Perplexe, le directeur interrogea l'institutrice du regard. Cette dernière lui fit un petit signe de tête pour montrer son assentiment. Elle venait d'avoir la pire peur de sa vie, mais il n'était pas question que ses élèves le sachent. Moira en tête.

"Bien ! Mais n'oubliez pas de tout ranger avant la fin des cours !"

"Oui, Monsieur Krause !" (tous en chœur)

A peine le directeur avait disparu dans le couloir que Moira se retourna vers l'enseignante, tout sourire.

"Papa le dit souvent... Faut toujours écouter ses professeurs !... Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?"

Moira avait changé. Elle avait pris en assurance et en même temps avait gagné le respect et l'estime de ses petits camarades. Mais elle, elle n'avait rien oublié des paroles qui avaient été prononcées. Elle ne les oublierait jamais. Enfin bon, sa nouvelle notoriété lui évitait au moins les quolibets et les insultes. C'était déjà ça. Moira regarda de nouveau sa maîtresse d'un œil interrogateur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?"

Mme Clarkson se mit à rire nerveusement. Qu'allait-il se passer si elle continuait les exercices pratiques ? Pouvait-elle se permettre de ne pas en faire d'autres ? Elle soupira.

"Des illusions, ça vous tente les enfants ?" (sourire crispé)

"Oh oui ! Oh oui ! Oh oui !" (enthousiasmés)

"Pourquoi pas ?" (en haussant les épaules)

Moira ne se sentait pas particulièrement intéressée mais elle avait promis à son père d'être une bonne élève... et elle ne pouvait ni ne voulait le décevoir.

"Bon. Si tout le monde est d'accord, vous allez chacun faire apparaître un objet devant vous. N'importe lequel !"

Les élèves acquiescèrent. Des pâtisseries de toutes sortes et des jouets firent leur apparition par-ci par-là. Par contre, Moira avait beau tout essayer... Elle avait beau se concentrer... Rien ne se produisait. Du moins, pas comme elle l'espérait.

"Madame ! Madame !" (en tirant sur sa robe)

"Oui Luc, qu'y-a-t-il ?"

"Regardez ! Moira !"

La maîtresse leva la tête et ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix. Du sang coulait du nez de la fillette et elle pâlissait à vue d'œil. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne s'effondre, inconsciente. Mme Clarkson accourut vers elle et tenta de la réveiller sans trop de succès.

"Erik ! Va chercher Mr Krause ! Vite ! On a besoin d'aide ici ! Moira ! Moira ?! Allez ! Réveille-toi !... Moira !" (en lui tapotant les joues)

**Quelques heures plus tard, dans une clinique.**

"Mme Sorenson... Mr Sorenson... J'avoue que le cas de Moira est unique. C'est la première fois qu'on nous amène une enfant à cause d'une concentration extrême. Avait-elle mangé assez de sucre ?"

"Bien sûr ! Pour qui nous prenez-vous ?" (s'emportant)

"Calme-toi, mon chéri ! Le docteur ne cherche qu'à nous aider..." (en plaçant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son mari)

Le médecin fit un petit signe de tête avant de poursuivre.

"Je crains malheureusement que ce ne soit pas le pire. D'après les dires de son institutrice, Moira aurait réussi avec brio tous ses exercices, sauf le dernier. L'illusion. Il se pourrait que ça ait provoqué sa syncope et son état. Moira est malade. Et il est à considérer qu'elle ne pourra jamais créer une seule illusion... Elle en mourrait."

"Au diable tout ça ! C'est notre fille ! C'est une AEsir ! Elle pourra vivre ! Elle y survivra ! Qu'importent les sacrifices !"

Le docteur se contenta de hausser les épaules en soupirant. _Ah, les parents ! Tous les mêmes !_

"On peut la voir maintenant ?"

Il acquiesça et les mena jusqu'à la chambre avant de les laisser en famille.

"Ne la fatiguez pas trop..."

Hilda et Thor firent un petit signe de tête et entrèrent. Moira commençait tout juste à émerger. La première chose qu'elle vit fut ses parents... et surtout leurs regards emplis de tristesse. Pourtant, elle ne se souvenait pas les avoir fait souffrir. Elle ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose en fait. C'était encore un peu brouillon dans son esprit. Son père s'approcha du petit lit et lui caressa la joue.

"Tu sais que tu as fait une sacrée frayeur à tout le monde, ma puce ?"

"J'ai tenu ma promesse..."

"Hein ?"

"Non. Rien... ça doit être la fatigue..."

Ses parents lui sourirent tristement.

"Où je suis d'abord ? On n'est pas à la maison ! Pourquoi je suis là ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" (tremblante)

Les larmes perlaient sur les joues de ses parents et elle ne comprenait toujours pas.

"Tu as fait un malaise en classe, mon ange ! On a cru te perdre..." (voix étouffée par les sanglots) _Un malaise ? Pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas ?_

Moira leva la tête, troublée... perdue...

"Et les médecins... Les médecins..."

Hilda chercha à reprendre son souffle sans y parvenir. Ce fut donc son mari qui poursuivit.

"Ils ont dit que tu ne pourrais jamais créer d'illusions..." (en caressant les boucles noires de sa fille)

Moira ne voyait pas trop le problème. Ça ne l'avait jamais vraiment passionnée. Mais bon, pour faire bonne figure face à ses parents que la nouvelle semblait bouleverser, elle fronça les sourcils.

"Oh !"

C'est tout ce qu'elle put dire. Que dire d'autre ? Ça ne la gênait pas plus que ça.

"Sois forte, ma puce ! Nous sommes tous avec toi !..."

Elle leur fit un petit sourire et vit que quelque chose d'autre les tracassait.

"Ils ont décidé de te garder en observation... Au moins pour cette nuit."

Moira fit la grimace. Elle allait vraiment s'ennuyer.

"Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! On a pensé à toi ! On t'a apporté de quoi t'occuper..."

Quand Moira vit son cahier, ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie. Finalement, tout n'était pas perdu. Elle gratifia ses parents d'un sourire.

"Bien... Nous allons te laisser te reposer... De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le droit de rester ici. Mais dès demain, promis, tu rentres à la maison !"

Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête et dès qu'ils eurent franchi la porte, elle reporta toute son attention sur son précieux cahier.

_Nos beaux aventuriers arrivèrent bientôt dans une ville figée par le temps. Le sable chaud volait au gré des caprices du vent et parfois quelques rares touffes de paille roulaient sur elles-mêmes dans l'allégresse. Cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il n'y avait âme qui vive. Au contraire, il semblait avoir de l'animation dans ce bar-saloon. Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'ils s'y rendirent, le pas léger et la gorge sèche._


	16. Chapter 16

Dean conduisait toujours l'Impala. Sam, lui, s'était endormi il y a déjà quelques kilomètres. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils avaient pris la route et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir aussi du côté conducteur. Aussi Dean fut-il heureux lorsqu'ils passèrent le panneau '_Bienvenue à Hope..._' Il fronça les sourcils, pila un coup et fit marche arrière... pour se garer juste en face du panneau qu'il avait dépassé une minute auparavant. Il se frotta les yeux pour être sûr d'avoir bien lu et reporta de nouveau son regard sur le panneau.

"**_Bienvenue à Hope... Bandits, passez votre chemin ! Ici on ne les aime qu'à la potence !_**" _Charmant bled !..._

Dean leva un sourcil, se demandant s'il devait en rire ou s'il devait prendre la menace au sérieux... Que pouvait-il se passer dans un pareil bled paumé ? Personne ne pouvait connaître son CV !... Trop éloigné de la civilisation ! Il prit une grande respiration et reprit la route en direction de la ville.

En entrant dans la petite ville de Hope, il ne put s'empêcher de piler une nouvelle fois et de réveiller son frère.

"Hé, Sammy ! Sam ! Sammy ! Réveille-toi ! Faut que tu vois ça !" (en le secouant sans trop de ménagement)

"Hmm ? Dean... Laisse-moi dormir !..." (en se lovant du côté opposé)

Dean fit la grimace puis se mit soudain à sourire.

"Tu verrais ce clown dehors !... Splendide !"

"Hein ? Quoi ?" (en se réveillant en sursaut)

Dean était mort de rire. Cette blague marchait toujours... même après vingt ans... C'était vraiment trop drôle !...

"Ah ! Ah ! Ah !"

"Si tu voyais ta tête, mon p'tit Sammy !"

Le principal intéressé fit une moue boudeuse.

"La tienne n'est pas mal non plus..."

Et devant la grimace de son grand frère, il se mit à rire de bon cœur.

"Un partout !"

"Hilarant ! Vraiment hilarant !"

"C'est toi qu'a commencé, j'te signale !" _Et gnagnagna..._

"Non. Soyons sérieux !"

"C'est possible ?" (en contenant assez mal un nouveau fou rire)

Dean paraissait sérieux, vraiment sérieux, et il ne semblait plus d'humeur à rigoler. Sam ravala son fou rire et sa salive par la même occasion.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" (inquiet)

"T'as pris le temps de regarder autour de toi ?"

"On est au milieu de nulle part... Pourquoi ?"

"Non, p'tit frère ! On est à Hope !"

"Pardon ? Mais Hope n'a jamais ressemblé à..." (ouvrant tout grands les yeux)

"C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir..."

Sam fronça les sourcils. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à dire ? Qu'ils étaient à Hope...? A qui il comptait faire croire ça ? L'endroit où ils étaient tenait plus du décor de western que de la bonne vieille ville de Hope avec ses alignements de maisons blanches et ses routes goudronnées.

"Dean ! Arrête de te foutre de moi ! C'est plus drôle !"

"Parce que tu crois que j'ai que ça à foutre ? J'ai conduit toute la nuit, j'te signale ! J'ai suivi tes conseils avisés ! Je viens de passer un panneau disant '_Bienvenue à Hope_'... donc je suis en mesure de dire qu'on est au bon endroit... si ce n'est que ce n'est pas le bon. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout cela, Einstein ?"

Sam resta muet de stupeur. Dans quel pétrin s'étaient-ils encore fourrés ?

"Tu crois que..."

"Ne me dis pas que tu en doutes encore ?"

Sam restait prostré, le regard dans le vide... ça n'allait tout de même pas recommencer ? Ils ne pouvaient donc pas avoir la paix ?

"Pourquoi ?"

Dean fixa son frère avec un visage plus doux.

"J'en sais rien... mais il y a une chose de sûre... Notre contact est ici. Alors on va le trouver... on va écouter ce qu'il a à dire... et on se barre de cette ville de dingues ! D'accord ?"

Pour toute réponse, Sam hocha la tête. Un ange passa...

"Dean..."

"Hmm ?"

"Pourquoi j'ai soif tout d'un coup ?"

"J'sais pas, mais moi aussi... Tiens ! Regarde ! Ça tombe bien, il y a un bar juste en face..."

Sam fit la grimace. Encore un bar bourré de brutes... ou plein de brutes bourrées !... Il soupira.

"Tu crois que tu vas réussir à te trouver une place entre les chevaux ?" (large sourire)

"Mais voyons Sammy, il y a toujours de la place pour mon bébé ! Elle vaut mille chevaux !..." (sourire empreint de fierté)

Sur ce, Dean gara son Impala sur le côté, évitant soigneusement l'abreuvoir des autres montures. C'est qu'il ne tolérerait aucune rayure ni aucune bosse sur la carrosserie de sa belle. Ils restèrent encore un instant, le temps de prendre une grande inspiration, puis se dirigèrent vers le bar, le pas léger et la gorge sèche.

Dean allait pousser les battants de la porte quand ils s'ouvrirent à la volée. Il eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter avant de voir voler un homme qui finit par atterrir bruyamment dans l'abreuvoir.

"**Ici on n'aime pas les tricheurs !**"

Les deux frères se regardèrent en haussant les épaules et entrèrent dans l'établissement, le cœur beaucoup moins léger.

S'il y avait de l'animation avant, les rumeurs s'étaient tues et c'était vers eux que tous les regards se portaient maintenant. A première vue, ils ne semblaient pas être des tendres... ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Sam, on ne peut plus mal à l'aise. Il déglutit et fixa son frère qui, à coup sûr, saurait trouver une solution. Dean, suivi de près par son petit frère, se dirigea vers le comptoir où se trouvaient déjà accoudés d'autres clients. Il frappa du plat de la main le bois de la console tout en s'asseyant sur une des nombreuses chaises, rapidement imité par Sam.

"Deux bières !"

"Y'a pas d'bière ici !" (en nettoyant un verre)

"Du whisky peut-être ?"

"Pas de whisky !" (en continuant à astiquer ses verres)

"Donnez c'que vous avez alors... ça f'ra l'affaire ! On n'est qu'de passage de toute façon... Pas vrai frérot ?" (en lui tapant dans le dos d'une manière qui se voulait virile mais qui était douloureuse)

Le barman laissa de côté son chiffon, le temps de disparaître sous le comptoir et de revenir avec une bouteille qui n'avait rien de catholique et deux verres. Il y versa la mixture et les tendit aux deux étrangers qui se tenaient devant lui, guettant leur réaction prochaine.

Dean fit un petit sourire à son frère que la vue du liquide rendait malade. Il fit mine de trinquer et but cul-sec. Sam fit de même, mais il tenait beaucoup moins bien l'alcool. En effet, alors que Dean faisait claquer sa langue d'appréciation...

"On pourra dire c'qu'on veut... mais ça c'est du tord-boyaux !"

... Sam s'écroulait à terre, les yeux larmoyants et une furieuse envie de vomir.

Les rires fusèrent dans la pièce et chacun reprit ses occupations. Une main tapota l'épaule de Dean et le fit sursauter.

"Et ben dis donc ! T'as une sacrée bonne descente, mon p'tit gars ! Il est pas donné à tout l'monde de survivre à l'élixir de Charlie ! La preuve... Regarde ton frère !..."

Dean sourit à l'inconnu.

"Il a jamais tenu l'alcool..." (petit sourire)

Un grognement se fit entendre et Dean sentit qu'il devait éloigner son frère d'ici. Vomir en public ne figurait pas parmi les vocations premières de Sammy... et il n'était pas question de l'humilier une fois de plus. Il souleva de terre son géant de petit frère et fit un petit signe de tête. L'inconnu éclata de rire.

"Au fond de la salle !"

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean revint avec un Sam tout neuf... un peu pâlot, mais affranchi de toute trace d'alcool dans son organisme. L'inconnu s'adressa de nouveau à Dean, tout sourire.

"Ça te dirait une partie de poker ?"

"Plutôt deux fois qu'une !"

"Prends une chaise, mec !"

Dean ne se fit pas prier et attendit tranquillement que les cartes soient distribuées. Quant à Sam, il s'installa assez près de son frère pour pouvoir le couvrir en cas de problème, mais juste assez loin pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer. La partie se déroulait sans encombre quand soudain...

"Sept as dans un même jeu ! L'un de vous est un tricheur !"

"Attends ! C'est moi que tu traites de tricheur ?"

Le ton monta de plus en plus et tous les regards finirent par se tourner vers Dean qui affichait un sourire angélique mais qui ne fit pas mouche. Ils sortirent tous leurs flingues et le menacèrent.

"Woh ! Woh ! Woh ! Doucement les gars ! Vous êtes en train de commettre une grave erreur, là ! Et vous ne voudriez pas, pas vrai...?"

Pour toute réponse, ils enlevèrent le cran de sécurité.

"Peut-être que si..."

Et il renversa la table des joueurs. S'ensuivit une bagarre monstre entre clients. Sam et Dean, prudents, avaient préféré l'option 'se cacher derrière le bar'. C'est qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'une balle perdue...

Des coups de feu retentirent puis une voix gronda.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ici ?"

La bagarre cessa instantanément et tous les regards se portèrent le nouveau venu. Blond, la barbe en collier, des cheveux en bataille cachés sous un chapeau de cuir, un cigare au coin des lèvres et un fusil encore fumant à la main. De loin, il ressemblait à n'importe quel cowboy, portant avec fierté et élégance un costume marron, le poncho posé négligemment sur les épaules. Mais à y regarder de plus près, il avait une étoile épinglée à sa veste.

"Sheriff ! Vous tombez bien !..."

Au mot "sheriff", les frères sortirent de leur cachette.

"C'est eux ! Ce sont eux qui ont commencé ! Le p'tit gars là-bas ! Il a triché ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça !?..." (en pointant le doigt sur la gâchette vers eux)

"M..."

Dean et Sam observaient la scène de loin et ça ne leur disait rien qui vaille... surtout Dean, qui connaissait la politique de la ville.

"Vous avez tout à fait raison !"

Puis, se tournant vers les frères Winchester...

"Vous deux, suivez-moi sans faire de vagues ! A la moindre entourloupe, je n'hésiterai pas à faire usage de ceci..." (en désignant son arme)

Ils acquiescèrent et le suivirent sans discuter jusqu'à son bureau, c'est-à-dire à deux pas à peine.

"Asseyez-vous !"

Ils s'exécutèrent sans broncher. La loi, même hors du temps, c'était la loi !

"Hé Davis ! Va chez Charlie ! J'crois qu'ils vont encore avoir besoin de nos services !"

"Mais... et ceux-là...?"

"Ces deux-là, j'en fais mon affaire ! Je ne risque pas grand-chose. Par contre, eux..." (en esquissant un sourire discret)

L'adjoint se mit à rire et s'éloigna.

"C'est vous le boss !"

Lorsque Davis eut totalement disparu, le sheriff se tourna vers les deux frères, plissant les yeux et jouant avec son cigare. Puis sa bouche s'élargit en un sourire.

"Dean Winchester ! T'as franchement pas changé ! Toujours autant un aimant à problèmes !"

"Logan ! Vieux frère ! Tu sais que tu m'as foutu une sacrée trouille avec tes conneries ?! Et pis d'abord, comment quelqu'un comme toi a pu devenir sheriff ?"

Sam regardait tantôt Dean tantôt le dénommé Logan, totalement dépassé.

"Attends ! Vous vous connaissez ?"

Dean décocha un sourire à son petit frère et laissa retomber sa tête en riant.

"C'est vrai... Tu n'connais pas Logan... C'est lui le mec dont j't'ai parlé ! Mon contact... Sammy, j'te présente Logan Wells !... Logan... Sam, mon imbécile de p'tit frère !"

Sam serra la main de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, toujours aussi étonné. Passé le moment des retrouvailles, Dean reprit son sérieux. Il se racla la gorge.

"Alors comme ça, t'aurais des infos pour nous ?"

"Tu sais ce que je pense de votre travail... la chasse et tout ça... en général, je préfère me tenir à l'écart... Mais là, c'est bien plus gros que tout ce que j'ai pu voir auparavant !... Alors, quand j'ai eu vent de tout ça, j'ai préféré t'appeler !..."

Dean lui fit un signe de tête.

"Il y a de ça quelques semaines, un homme a atterri à Hope. Il était salement amoché et ne cessait de divaguer. Il parlait d'un mystérieux trésor... d'une pierre qui permettrait de retrouver n'importe quelle créature... Tu penses bien que personne ici ne l'a pris au sérieux... Et puis cet homme est mort. En fouillant dans ses poches, j'ai trouvé ça..."

"Une carte ?"

Logan acquiesça.

"Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Sherlock ?"

Sam prit la carte entre ses mains et la tritura dans tous les sens en levant les sourcils.

"Et bien... c'est une piste. On ne perd rien à la creuser... D'autres personnes connaissent l'existence de cette carte ?"

Logan balança sa tête de droite à gauche.

"Non. Dès que je l'ai trouvée, je t'ai appelé... et j'étais seul !"

"On peut la garder ?"

"Aucun problème ! Il n'est jamais très sain pour un sheriff de faire du recel..."

"Tu t'es racheté une conduite, on dirait ! T'as une conscience finalement !"

"Oh la ferme !"

Il fit la moue et ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire.

"Mais tu sais, ma conscience me rappelle que je suis sheriff... et les sheriffs arrêtent les tricheurs... Tu ne verras donc aucun inconvénient à ce que toi et ton frère passiez la nuit à l'ombre !..."

"M-M-Mais..."

Il secoua son trousseau de clés devant le nez des Winchester en riant. Dean grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se dirigea en traînant les pieds vers la cellule qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Sam vint prendre place à ses côtés, mi-gêné mi-énervé. La porte se referma derrière eux dans un bruit métallique et glacial. Logan alla se rasseoir à son bureau, fier de lui.

Sam pencha la tête vers son frère et lui murmura en grognant...

"La prochaine fois, tu fermeras ta gueule !"


	17. Chapter 17

Après une nuit blanche passée sur le banc froid et assez peu accueillant de leur cellule, les deux frères retrouvèrent avec joie les sièges cuir de l'Impala. Leurs postérieurs surtout. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant de reprendre la route. Ils avaient passé moins de vingt-quatre heures dans cette ville, mais leur séjour les avait marqués. Et pas dans le bon sens ! Enfin bon. Ils n'avaient pas tout perdu dans leur malheur.

_Ils avaient une carte... Ils avaient LA carte... Ils avaient le sésame qui les mènerait au trésor tant recherché..._

Encore fallait-il le trouver ce trésor ! Certes, il y avait toutes les indications possibles et inimaginables... mais d'où devaient-ils partir ? Ils n'étaient pas sur une île, que diable ! C'était toute l'Amérique qui était devenue leur terrain de jeu !

Sam soupira. Il tenait dans ses mains ce petit bout de parchemin déchiré depuis des heures. Sans succès. A croire qu'ils étaient maudits. Une carte avec l'emplacement d'une sorte de trésor. Comment avaient-ils pu être assez naïfs pour croire à une chose pareille ? Des cartes comme celle-ci, il y en avait des centaines... peut-être même des milliers... Alors pourquoi celle-ci serait la bonne ? En quoi serait-elle différente ? Ce n'était que du parchemin et un peu d'encre après tout. Il soupira de plus belle.

N'en pouvant plus de cette atmosphère pleine de soupirs, Dean se rangea sur le bas-côté.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je me gare..."

"Oui ça merci, j'avais remarqué... Mais pourquoi ? On est encore loin de cette pierre, Dean !"

"Au Diable cette pierre ! Es-tu même sûr qu'elle existe cette chose ? De nous deux, tu as toujours été le petit génie. Et depuis notre départ, je te vois désemparé... je te sens triste... je t'entends soupirer... Alors je me dis : '_Cela en vaut-il la peine ?_'"

"Mais Dean, il s'agit d'une créature !..."

"Tu crois que je l'ai oublié peut-être ?!... J'en ai souffert moi aussi, j'te signale ! Mais si ça signifie te perdre, je me refuse à poursuivre cette chasse. Tu parles souvent des priorités. Ma priorité, c'est toi ! Ma priorité, c'est ton bien-être ! Ma priorité, c'est que tu sois heureux coûte que coûte !... Ce n'est pas poursuivre des chimères."

"Dean..."

"Hmm ?"

"T'es un frère génial..."

"Tu en doutais ?" (d'un air faussement vexé)

"T'es vraiment trop bête !" (en lui donnant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule)

"Ouh ! Tu me blesses là, Sammy !"

En réponse, le principal intéressé lui fit son plus beau sourire. _Ah ! Tu l'prends comme ça ! Attends voir un peu !_

"Assez rigolé ! Passe-moi cette carte !"

"Et pourquoi je te prie ?"

"Primo : parce que tu n'as jamais su lire une carte... Secundo : parce que je suis l'aîné !..." (clin d'œil)

Sam bougonna dans son coin et lui tendit le fameux objet. Au contact de leurs mains, la carte sembla prendre vie. Elle se mit à onduler doucement, puis des mots de lumière s'y dessinèrent comme par magie.

"_Il n'y a que moi pour guérir le désespoir. Quiconque viendra pleurer sur mes flancs nourrira mes vagues, mais sans jamais me submerger. Il suffira d'un souffle et tout disparaîtra._"

Des traces de pas apparurent sur la carte, reliant l'arbre mort, le rocher et la fameuse croix noire... pour mourir quasi instantanément, laissant les deux frères plutôt dubitatifs. Dean fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur.

"Wow !" (en levant les sourcils)

Puis voyant que son petit frère ne réagissait pas vraiment, il poursuivit sur sa lancée.

"Une carte au trésor... ok ! Une carte magique qui donne des indications sur son emplacement... passe encore... Mais pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours par énigme ? On a donné, merde !"

Il tourna la tête vers son frère qui ne s'était toujours pas manifesté et ce, à son plus grand dam. Sam était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne cessait de répéter ces phrases en silence pour en chercher le sens. Il y en avait un bien sûr, mais lequel ?

"Sam ? Sammy ? Tu m'écoutes ?" (en passant sa main devant les yeux de son frère)

"Hmm ? Quoi ?"

Dean soupira bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Quoi ?" (énervé)

Dean n'en supporta pas davantage. Il sortit de l'Impala, bientôt rejoint par son petit frère qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

"Dean ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?" (inquiet)

"Ce que j'ai ? Ce que j'ai ? Rappelle-moi ce que je viens de dire !..."

Il y eut un grand silence.

"Voilà ! Tu as ta réponse."

Quelque chose fit tilt dans l'esprit de Sam et soudain ses pieds lui parurent des plus intéressants. Il voyait l'empreinte de ses chaussures sur le sol poussiéreux. Un spectacle des plus merveilleux. Un spectacle des plus éphémères aussi. La brise se leva, effaçant toute trace de son passage. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda fixement son frère.

"Quoi ?"

Si ce dernier attendait des excuses, il fut bien déçu.

"Dean... Faut qu'on aille dans le désert !"

Dean écarquilla ses yeux.

"Tu te fiches de moi ?"

"Evidemment. Je n'ai absolument que ça à faire ! Bien sûr que non, idiot !"

Dean lui jeta un regard noir.

"C'est juste la réponse à cette énigme !"

Sam scruta son aîné, attendant une réaction qui ne tarda pas à venir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et la fit glisser sur son visage.

"Excuse-moi... Tu veux conduire ?" (en sortant les clés de l'Impala)

Sam ne savait s'il devait accepter... Il ne savait s'il devait profiter de la situation... Ce n'était pas souvent que Dean lui abandonnait son bébé. En même temps, il avait l'air si fatigué !... Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, Sam finit par prendre les fameuses clés.

"A une condition ! Je veux que tu te reposes !"

"Héééé ! J'suis majeur, j'te rappelle !"

Sam ne se laissa pas démonter.

"Alors ?"

Dean soupira.

"Deal !"

Il ouvrit la portière côté passager et s'engouffra dans la voiture. Sam démarra après avoir jeté un coup d'œil inquiet à son frère. Ce dernier, bercé par le doux ronronnement du moteur de sa belle, s'endormit rapidement.

Plusieurs heures et des pauses plus tard, Dean avait repris le volant, pestant contre les effets néfastes du soleil et du sable sur sa chère Impala. Arrivé aux portes du désert, il s'arrêta et regarda son frère.

"Et maintenant ?"

"Maintenant, on continue à pied !..."

"C'est une blague ? T'as vu la chaleur ? Et puis, il est hors de question que j'abandonne mon bébé en pays hostile !..."

"Deeeaaaannnn !"

"Il n'y a pas de 'Dean' qui tienne. Trouve-moi de l'ombre et on en reparle !" _Peut-être..._

Sam fit la moue. Comment Dean pouvait espérer trouver de l'ombre dans un désert ? C'était insensé ! C'était insensé et en même temps c'était son frère. Et Dean portait un amour inconditionnel à sa voiture. En d'autres circonstances, Sam aurait ri... Il se serait moqué... Il l'aurait peut-être menacé de leur louer une chambre pour eux deux... Oui mais voilà, ils approchaient du but et cet amour inconsidéré allait leur coûter leur salut. Ça, c'était tout simplement inacceptable ! Sam leva les yeux vers son frère et soutint son regard. Il était hors de question qu'il remporte la partie. Oh non !

"Tu fais c'que tu veux, mais moi j'y vais !" (d'un air décidé) _Pardon ?_

"QUOI ?"

"Tu m'as très bien compris. Tu ne veux pas venir... c'est ton affaire ! Mais je ne laisserai pas passer cette chance. Il y a trop de vies en jeu !"

Il ouvrit le coffre de l'Impala et fourra dans son sac de quoi survivre : eau, nourriture et armes... Puis il partit dans le désert. Dean le regarda s'éloigner en soupirant. _Mon Sammy, si tu crois vraiment que je vais marcher dans ta combine, tu te trompes ! Je te donne trente secondes pour rappliquer ici en vitesse et me supplier de t'accompagner._ Il sourit intérieurement de sa remarque. Les trente secondes passèrent... puis les secondes se transformèrent en minutes... d'abord une... puis deux... et toujours pas de Sammy. Pire, sa silhouette avait commencé à disparaître à l'horizon. _C'est qu'il était sérieux ce con !_ Dean prépara aussi son sac en grimaçant. Il regarda une dernière fois la carrosserie de sa belle.

"Pardon Bébé ! Mais tu sais ce que c'est la famille !..." _Tu m'le paieras, Sammy ! Tu m'le paieras !_

Puis il prit la même direction que son frère quelques minutes plus tôt. A sa grande surprise, il le retrouva moins loin qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

"Allez Sammy ! Avoue ! Tu m'attendais !..."

"Nan !"

Dean afficha une moue vexée.

"Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais c'est le lieu indiqué par la croix... Tu es passé devant le rocher et l'arbre mort, Dean !"

Sa bouche dessina un '_Oh !_' et Sam se mit à sourire.

"Bien sûr que je t'attendais, gros bêta !"

"Pourquoi gros ?"

Sam laissa retomber sa main en riant.

"T'es incorrigible !"

Dean lui fit son plus beau sourire puis reprit son sérieux.

"Bon. C'est pas tout ça, mais il n'y a rien ici !"

A peine avait-il prononcé ces quelques mots que la carte s'illumina de nouveau et le message inscrit dessus changea radicalement.

"_Aventuriers, vous qui voyez sans voir, vous qui entendez sans écouter, vous qui respirez sans sentir, vous qui touchez et goûtez sans ressentir, passez votre chemin... car vos sens pour retrouver le trésor perdu ne serviront à rien."_

"Apparemment si"

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Cette histoire commençait franchement à craindre.

"Tu crois pas qu'ils pourraient être clairs pour une fois ?" (grimaçant)

"Ils, comme tu dis, le sont... La carte nous dit simplement qu'il n'y a pas de logique."

"C'est une blague ?"

"Je crains que non"

"Alors comment on fait pour le trouver ce putain de trésor ?"

"Bah... on y croit...?" (petit sourire timide)

Dean leva les sourcils, assez peu convaincu.

"Quoi ? T'as une autre idée ?" (énervé)

Dean soupira en haussant les épaules. Bien sûr que non il n'avait pas d'autre idée. Mais ça lui paraissait tellement fou... tellement insensé !... Improbable !

"Donc il faut juste penser qu'il existe pour le faire exister..."

Sam acquiesça en silence.

"Bien !... On aura vraiment tout vu !" (sarcastique)

Malgré tout, il ferma les yeux et se concentra, tout comme son frère à ses côtés. Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, leur environnement avait changé. Ils se retrouvaient dans une grotte illuminée d'une lumière toute surnaturelle, presque féérique. Dean ne put s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration.

"Sympa le camouflage !"

"Merci..."

Les frères se retournèrent rapidement mais ne virent personne. Mis à part cette étrange lumière, c'était le néant.

"Qui... Qui est là ?"

"Mais moi voyons !"

Les deux frères agrandirent leurs yeux à l'extrême. Dean fut le premier à réagir.

"Excusez-moi... je ne voudrais pas vous vexer mais... moi c'est qui ?"

"Mais je suis celle que vous cherchiez, Dean et Sam Winchester !..."

Sur ce, la carte échappa des mains de Sam, commença à vriller dans les airs et prit petit à petit la forme d'une pierre. Et pas n'importe laquelle ! Une rose des sables... Une fleur du désert aux pétales dispersées aux quatre vents, toujours prête à s'ouvrir, toujours prête à s'offrir, toujours prête à révéler ses mystères...

Sam se mit à rire nerveusement.

"Alors vous étiez là, sous notre nez, depuis le début ?"

"Oui."

"Pourquoi vous montrer seulement maintenant ?" (intrigué)

"Ce ne serait pas honnête de ma part de m'offrir à n'importe qui... Ceux qui m'implorent doivent avoir un cœur pur et de nobles causes... Vous avez rempli ces conditions... Je vous autorise à me poser une question. Une seule ! Aussi réfléchissez bien avant de me répondre !..."

Sam et Dean échangèrent des regards affolés. Eux qui pensaient pouvoir se servir de la pierre comme d'une arme face aux créatures se retrouvaient avec une seule cible possible. Le sort s'acharnait décidément sur eux. Ils étaient venus pour retrouver un trickster qui transformait le monde un peu trop à sa guise. En même temps, ils ne rêvaient que d'une chose : retrouver et tuer ce putain de démon aux yeux jaunes. C'était comme choisir entre l'ogre et le Petit Poucet. Et il fallait choisir... Malheureusement. Ils repensèrent alors à cette semaine de folie... à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu... à ce que leurs amis avaient subi et subissaient encore... Ils avaient foi en eux. Dean et Sam ne pouvaient les trahir et faire comme si de rien n'était !... Dean fit un petit signe de tête à son frère en signe d'accord.

"Nous sommes sur la piste d'un trickster..."

"Je sais..."

"Pourriez-vous nous aider à le retrouver ?"

"Aucun problème !"

Une lumière blanche aveuglante irradia toute la grotte.

_Nos deux aventuriers sans peur et sans reproches avaient enfin trouvé l'objet de toutes les convoitises... Ils avaient découvert le fameux trésor, celui qui les mènerait jusqu'à la cité mystér..._

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les frères Winchester se retrouvèrent dans une chambre d'enfant, pieux à la main. La petite fille regarda dans les yeux, terrifiée, ces deux hommes venus de nulle part qui la menaçaient sans raison apparente. Elle prit soudain peur et se mit à hurler.

"**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**" (en courant)

"M'man ! P'pa ! Y'a deux méchants monsieurs qui veulent me faire du mal !" (affolée)

Dean et Sam Winchester se tenaient devant une petite fille aux cheveux noirs bouclés d'à peine six ans. Ils se tenaient face à Moira, armes à la main et lui barraient le passage.

Elle éclata en sanglots alors qu'elle continuait à appeler désespérément ses parents. Les deux frères hésitèrent quelques instants, juste assez pour donner à la fillette le temps de disparaître de leur vue, non sans avoir préalablement mordu la main de Dean. Ils étaient bien loin de l'image du terrifiant trickster. Ce n'était qu'une gamine !...

Dean eut juste le temps de marmonner quelque chose comme "Sale petite garce !..." avant que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre avec fracas et laisse apparaître le père de la petite.

"Vous ! Laissez ma fille tranquille !"


End file.
